INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: FOURTH GIGA-XISBASS STORY WROTE! SEQUEL TO DAR BROTHERHOOD! BOTH ARE NOT COMPLETE YET! TIMEMAN TAKES OVER MORBIUS AND SONIC AND FRIENDS AND GIGA-XISBASS HAS TO STOP HIM! MISSION STYLE LIKE MEGAMAN X & ZERO! POWER RANGERS REFS INSIDE! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. CHAPTER 1 TROUBLE IN SPACE AND MEMORIES

ETHAN RICE

29

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 1 TROUBLE IN SPACE AND MEMORIES ON MORBIUS**

TWO WEEKS AFTER THE DEFEAT OF THE METAREX... **MEPHILES THE DARK YOUR FINISH!!** YOU THINK SO GIGA-XISBASS? YEAH!! WELL THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!! CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!!

I'LL TAKE THOSE!!! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU LOSE GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID MEPHILES!!! RAHHHHHHH!!! PSHHHH!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!! MASTER BASS I'LL STOP HIM!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! BRING IT ON!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!!! DARK CHAOS BEAM!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (METACOSMOS FALLS TO MORBIUS) WHY YOU!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! DARK CHAOS LANCE!!! AHHHHHHHHH!! (NEO METAL SONIC FALLS TO MORBIUS) NEO!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! SUPER MEPHILEAS YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MEANWHILE ON MORBIUS... (TAILS IS STILL SAD AFTER LOSING COSMO 2 WEEKS AGO IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE METAREX) COSMO TAILS SAID SADLY!! WHAT THE HECK? **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** WHAT WAS THAT? ASKED SONIC!! I DON'T KNOW LETS FIND OUT!! SAID TAILS!!

(EVERYONE WENT TO SEE WHAT BLEW UP) TH... THAT'S A METAREX!!!!!!!! SAID TAILS!! BUT HOW? WE BEAT THE METAREX 2 WEEKS AGO!! MASTER BASS... SAID THE METAREX!! MASTER BASS? SAID TAILS!! THE WORLD IS DOOM UNLESS I FIND SONIC... SAID THE METAREX WHO BY NOW WENT OFFLINE!!!

HE'S LOOKING FOR SONIC!! SAID TAILS!! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** **WHAT THE FUDGE!?!!?!** SAID SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!!!!! PSH!! PSH!! PSH!! COUGH!! COUGH!!

METACOSMOS WHERE ARE YOU? SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! (SONIC AND FRIENDS ARRIVE AT THE CRASH SITE) WHAT THE? METACOSMOS... SAID NEO BEFORE HE COLLAPSES!!! HE LOOKS LIKE A ROBOTIC SONIC!! SAID KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!! HMM... SAID SONIC!! MEANWHILE BACK IN SPACE... SUPER MEPHILES!!!

YOUR FINISH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!!!! SUPER CHAOS APOCALYPSE!!!!! HAHAHA NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YOU LOSE GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS FALLS TO MORBIUS) I'VE LOST!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

WHAT THE? SAID SONIC!! WHO IS THAT? PSHHH!!! IT'S A HUMAN!! ARGH!!!! MEPHILES!! MEPHILES? SAID SONIC!!! WHO'S THAT? HMM... THIS ALL SEEMS TO BE CONNECTED!!! SAID TAILS!!! THE METAREX, THE SONIC ROBOT, AND THE HUMAN!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE? ASKED SONIC!! THEY ALL FELL TO MORBIUS FROM SPACE!!! SAID KNUCKLES!!!

OH RIGHT!! SAID SONIC!! WE SHOULD HELP HIM!! ARGH!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID BASS!! **MEPHILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** WHOA!! SAID SONIC!! ! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!?!?! UH YEAH!!! I SEE SO I LANDED ON MORBIUS!!! YEAH SO? SAID SONIC!!!

! NEO AND METACOSMOS!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THEM? SAID SONIC!! YEAH THEIR MY FRIENDS!!! YOU SEE MY FRIEND DEXTER MADE METACOSMOS OVERTHERE AND NEO OVERHERE WAS MADE DR. EGGMAN IN AN ALT. DIMENION TO BEAT SONIC BUT FAILED!! NEO REBELLED AGAINST EGGMAN!!!

AFTER BEING MADE AND LOCKED HIM IN A LAB!! HE THEN PROCEEDED TO FIGHT SONIC AND FRIENDS TO COPY THEIR ABILITYS!!! THEN SONIC AND FRIENDS HAD TO BEAT NEO IN A FINAL BATTLE!! I THEN FOUND NEO AFTER THAT WHEN HE WAS DAMAGED BY ANOTHER ROBOT!!

MY NAME IS BASS!!! METACOSMOS IS A METAREX AS I GUESS YOU ALREADY KNOW BY NOW!! YEAH!! SAID TAILS!! ANYWAY WE'RE IN TROUBLE!! WHY WHAT HAPPEN? ASKED SONIC!! I WAS FIGHTING THIS EVIL DEMON SPIRIT IN THE FORM OF A HEDGEHOG NAME MEPHILES WHEN HE MANAGED TO TAKE THE CHAOS EMERALDS AWAY FROM ME!!

THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!?!?!?! SAID KNUCKLES!! WHY DO YOU HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS? IS IT NOT OBVIOUS? I'M THE GUARDIAN OF THE MASTER EMERALD AND THE CHAOS EMERALDS FROM THE FUTURE!!! WHAT THE FUTURE!?!?!? SAID KNUCKLES!! YES THE FUTURE!!!

METACOSMOS AND NEO NEED TO BE REPAIRED TAILS CAN YOU FIX THEM? YEAH!! BUT THE METAREX, WHY DID DEXTER BUILD HIM? IS IT NOT Obvious? SONIC NEEDS HELP FIGHTING THE EVIL IN MY DIMENTION SO HE BUILT METACOSMOS OVERTHERE TO HELP!! I SEE!! AND WHAT EVIL ARE WE TALKING? ASKED SONIC!!

THE EVIL OF THE EVIL TIMEMAN!!! TIMEMAN? SONIC SAID CONFUSED!! YEAH THE GUY'S PURE EVIL AND HE'S A PYCHOPATHIC LUNATIC!!!!!! AND HE NEEDS TO BE STOPPED!!! BUT EVERYTIME I DESTROY HIM HE JUST COMES BACK TO LIFE!!! HIS TIME ABILITY IS STRONG!!

WELL LETS GO TO TAILS WORKSHOP!!! OK!! SAID EVERYONE! MEANWHILE IN SPACE... HA YOU CAN'T BEAT ME BLACK DOOM!! SAID MEPHILES!! ENOUGH OF THIS!! GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!! SORRY BUT MASTER TIMEMAN WANTS THEM!!! SO SORRY!! DARK CHAOS SPEAR!! PSH!!! AHHHHH!!! SAID BLACK DOOM!! YOU JERK!! SORRY I'D LOVE TO STAY AROUND BUT I GOT THESE CHAOS EMERALDS TO DELIVER TO TIMEMAN!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!! 30 MINUTES LATER... THERE ALL FINISHED!!! SAID TAILS!! GOOD!!!!!!! SAID BASS!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBLEEE!!!!!!!! RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?! LOOK IN THE SKY!!! MECHA SONIC BLACKS!!!!!!!!!!! SAID BASS!!!! NOT GOOD!! SAID SONIC!!!

**END OF CHAPTER**

WELL THIS WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!!


	2. CHAPTER 2 MORBIUS LOST! PORTAL

ETHAN RICE

29

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER TWO MORBIUS LOST!!!!!!!!!! PORTAL TO EARTH!!?!?!!**

HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! MORBIUS BELONGS TO ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!! SAID THE LAVA MONSTER IBLIS!!! IBLIS!!!!!!!! SAID BASS!!! IBLIS? SAID SONIC!!! EVIL FIRE HALF OF A SUN TIME GOD NAMED SOLARIS!!! SAID BASS!!! MEPHILES WAS THE OTHER HALF!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! GO MY ARMY OF MECHA SONIC BLACKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CONQUER MORBIUS FOR MASTER TIMEMAN!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID MECHA SONIC!!!! YOU!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! SO WE MEET AGAIN BASS!!! TIME TO DIE!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID NEO MECHA SONIC!!!! THAT'S THE BIGGEST ARMY I'VE EVER SAW!!!!! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS!!!

AS HAVE I!!!!! SAID BASS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO TAKE THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND THE MASTER EMERALD!!!!! SAID SKULLPARADE!!! YOU AGAIN!?!!? YES AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME THIS TIME!!! (HEADS TO THE ALTAR) ARGH!!!! AFTER HIM GUYS!!! IF HE GETS THE CHAOS EMERALDS WE'RE FINISHED!!!!!!!!! SAID BASS!!!

RIGHT!!!! I'M COMING WITH YOU!!! SAID EGGMAN!!! THAT LAVA MONSTER KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN EMPIRE!!! SURE!!! AT THE EMERALD ALTAR... HAHAHA!!! THE CHAOS EMERALDS MASTER TIMEMAN WILL BE PLEASED!!! 1 2 3 4 5 6 AND THIS ONE MAKES 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! AND NOW FOR THE MASTER EMERALD!!!!

(GRABS THE MASTER EMERALD) HA THIS WAS TOO EASY!!! **HEY YOU PUT THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND THE MASTER EMERALDS DOWN NOW!!!!** SHOUTED KNUCKLES VERY VERY LOUDLY!!! HA!!! JUST TRY AND MAKE ME!!! WITH PLEASURE SAID BASS!!! EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!!!

WITH THE POWER OF THE RAINBOW EMERALD AND THE RAINBOW RING THAT DEXTER MADE I SHALL BEAT YOU!!!!!! SUPER DARKSPINE GIGA-XISBASS!!!! **CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!!!!** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SAID SKULLPARADE!!!

THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND THE MASTER EMERALD!!! I'LL TAKE THOSE!!!! (GETS THE EMERALDS) GUYS GET ON THE ALTAR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU... SORRY SKULLFACE BUT THERE'S NO ROOM FOR YOU!!!! THE NAME'S SKULLPARADE AND WHAT THE?

FINAL VENT!!! (A GIANT RED DRAGON APPEARS BEHIND GIGA-XISBASS) **HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!** YOUR GOING TO FEEL THIS IN THE MORNING AND THAT SKULLFACE THING WAS AN INSULT!!!!!!!!! (THE DRAGON SKYDIVES AT SKULLPARADE WHILE GIGA-XISBASS FLYING KICKS HIM IN THE FACE) **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

THAT'S A LONG WAY DOWN!!!! AND NOW I SHALL USE **CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** PSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!! WE'RE ON EARTH!!!! SAID SONIC!!! MORBIUS IS LOST!!!!!!!!! NOT GOOD!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR PLANET? IBLIS IS GOING TO TAKE IT OVER!!!!!!

PROBABLY BURN THE PLANET TO A CRISP!!! WHO KNOWS NOW WITH THAT GUY NOW!?!?!?! SPEAKING OF WHICH PORTAL MERGE!!!!! SHINE!!!!!! THE PORTAL BETWEEN EARTH AND MORBIUS IS COMPLETE!!! TIME-SPACE PROBLEMS ZERO!!!! PERFECT!!!!!!

DON'T WORRY THE MORBIUS PORTAL IS HIDDEN FROM THE EVIL VILLAINS!!!! NOW WE NEED TO GET TO THE THORNDYTE MANSION!!! WE'LL THINK OF OUR NEXT PLAN THERE!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!! WHAT THE? AH THE LIMBO JUDGE!!!!!!!!! LIMBO JUDGE? SAID SONIC!!

YEAH YOU SEE AFTER THE METAREX INCIDENT DARK OAK AS YOU ALL KNOW WAS KILLED BY SUPER SONIC AND SUPER SHADOW AND COSMO!! WELL AFTER DYING DARK OAK OR LUCAS OF THE SEEDIANS SEEING HOW HE'S COSMO'S FATHER AND ALL WAS SENT TO LIMBO TO FACE JUDGEMENT FOR HIS CRIMES!!

YOU KNOW DESTROYING PLANETES AND ALL!! AND WHILE IN THE WAITING ROOM PRETTY MUCH REMINISCED ON WHAT HE'S DONE!! HE WAS REMORSEFUL FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!! AND WHEN JUDGEMENT DAY CAME ALONE FOR HIM JUST AS THE JUDGE WAS ABOUT TO DISH OUT THE SENTENCE I APPEARED AND STOPPED IT FOR A MOMENT!!

TO SERVE HIS SENTENCE I CONVINCED THE JUDGE TO ALLOW DARK OAK NO LUCAS TO SERVE IT HERE WITH ME!! THE SENTENCE HELP ME AND YOU GUYS STOP THE EVIL OF TIMEMAN!!! YOU MEAN DARK OAK'S COMING BACK!?!?!?! SAID TAILS SURPRISED!! IN A WAY YES!! LUCAS YOUR TURN TO TALK!!!

SONIC AND FRIENDS MOSTLY TAILS I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE EVEN WHAT I'VE CAUSED MY OWN DAUGHTER COSMO TO DO!!! (LUCAS STARTS CRYING) LUCAS PLEASE QUIT THE WATERWORKS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OK!! (LUCAS STOPS CRYING) MUCH BETTER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

AND JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW COSMO WILL LIVE AGAIN IN FIVE DAYS!! WHAT!? SAID EVERYONE!! I SEE YOUR CONFUSED AS TO BE EXPECTED!! YOU SHALL ALL WRITE LETTERS TO COSMO AND SHE WILL COME BACK TO LIFE AFTER YOU GUYS READ THE LETTERS TO HER SINCE SHE'S THE PLANT THAT TAILS HAS!! UM WHERE'S COSMO'S PLANT? SHOOT SHE'S STILL ON MORBIUS!!! SAID TAILS!! WHAT?!?!?!?! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO GO GET HER AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT DIDN'T COME WITH US!! MOTHER!!!!!!!!! SCREAMED CREAM!! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! PSHHHHH!!!!!! PSHHHHH!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!! TAILS WORKSHOP… CHAOS CONTROL!!!

PSHHHHH!!! THAT TAKES CARE OF THE WORKSHOP NOW FOR EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T COME WITH US!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!! CREAM'S HOUSE… CHAOS CONTROL!!! PSHHHH!!! CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY… CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!! PSHHHHH!!! ALL RESIDENTS OF MORBIUS!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK IT'S GIGA-XISBASS!!! GET HIM!!! SAID A MECHA SONIC BLACK!!

OH NO YOU DON'T!!! CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! MECHA SONIC BLACKS DELETED!!!!!!! AND NOW TO EARTH!!!!!!!!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

OK EVERYONE'S SAFE NOW!!! HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! SAID BOKKUN!! BOKKUN!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR FROM DR. EGGMAN!!! REALLY YOU DON'T SAY!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS SARCASTICLY!!!! BOKKUN BEFORE YOU PLAY THAT MESSAGE IS IT GOING TO EXPLODE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS?

YES!! SAID BOKKUN!!! BOKKUN CAN I SPEAK TO YOU AND CREAM ALONE? UM SURE!! SAID BOKKUN!! SURE!! SAID CREAM!! CREAM BOKKUN IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!! WHAT!! SAID CREAM!! MY SECRET'S BEEN REVEALED!!!!!!!! SAID BOKKUN!!! CALM DOWN YOU TWO!!! AND LISTEN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

BOKKUN IF YOU GET RID OF THAT MESSAGE AFTER IT'S DONE PLAYING I'LL GET YOU A DATE WITH CREAM!! IS THIS ALRIGHT FOR YOU CREAM? YES!! SAID CREAM!! BOKKUN? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID BOKKUN!!! GOOD NOW BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!! HEY GUYS WE'RE DONE TALKING!!!

NOW PLAY THAT MESSAGE I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT EGGHEAD HAS TO SAY!!! **OH OH OH** WELL IS IT ISN'T MY NEMISIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T STOP MY NEXT PLOT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! THE EGGMAN ARMY'S ON IT WAY TO CONQUER EARTH!!!!!!

HAHAHAHA!! SONIC I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO BEAT ME NOW!!!!!! BRING IT ON EGGMAN!!!!!!!!!! DING DING DING DING DING THE TV'S GOING BLOW!!!! BOKKUN!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!! RAH!!! (BOKKUN FLYS HIGH INTO THE SKY AND THROWS THE TV INTO THE SKY)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS CLOSE!!!! NOW BACK TO BUSINESS!!!! EVERYONE LOOK AT THE PORTAL THAT THE JUDGE IS IN!! OK!!!!! GASP!!!!! THAT'S COSMO!!!!!! SAID TAILS!!!!! YES FOR YOU SEE SHE'S ONE OF THE JURIE!! THE REST ARE HER FAMILY AND THE ALIENS THAT WERE DESTROYED BY THE METAREX!!!!!!!!!!

AT FIRST I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL THE METAREX'S FAULT FOR THIS DESTRUCTION BUT THEN WHILE LISTENING TO LUCAS'S THOUGHTS I LEARNED THAT THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS DESTRUCTION!!!!!! LUCAS DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE PLANET EGGS UNTIL A CERTAIN BLACK ALIEN TOLD HIM ABOUT THEM!!! IT WAS THIS ALIEN THAT STARTED THE WAR BETWEEN THE SEEDIANS AND THE HUMANS!!!!!!!!!

**BLACK DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SO YOU KNOW THIS ALIEN I TAKE IT? SAID LUCAS!! KNOW HIM? KNOW HIM? EVERYONE IN MY DIMENTION KNOWS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER!!!!!!!!!!! GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER!?!?!?!?!!??!!? SAID EVERYONE!!!

YEAH!!! HE WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED DR. GERALD ROBOTNIK IN SPACE COLONY ARK 50 YEARS AGO!! USING HIS BLOOD SHADOW WAS BORNED!! SHADOW'S MISSION IS TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF EARTH AS THAT WAS HIS BEST AND ONLY FRIEND'S DEATH WISH!!!!!!

FOR YOU SEE MARIA ROBOTNIK WAS LIKE A SISTER TO SHADOW!!! ANYWAY BLACKDOOM TOLD LUCAS ABOUT THE PLANET EGGS AND EVEN MADE THE ARMOR FOR HIM!!! THE REST AS THEY SAY IS HISTORY!!!!!! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT WHY LUCAS HAS TO WORK FOR ME AND YOU NOW RIGHT NOW!!

FLASHBACK... DARK OAK OF THE METAREX AKA LUCAS OF THE SEEDIANS IT'S TIME YOU FACED JUDGEMENT FOR YOU CRIMES!!! YOU SENTENCE IS... STOP!!!!!!!! WHAT?!!?!? WHO ARE YOU? MY NAME IS BASS AND BEFORE YOU DISH OUT THE SENTENCE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A FEW WORDS!!!

UM OK I GUESS!!! SAID THE JUDGE!! LUCAS YOU DESTROYED ALL THOSE PLANETS BECAUSE YOU WENT CRAZY!! I KNOW WHO STARTED ALL THIS AND IT'S TIME YOU ALL KNEW WHO!! BLACK DOOM LEADER OF THE BLACK ARMS!! HE TOLD DARK OAK OR RATHER LUCAS HERE ABOUT THE PLANET EGGS!!!

IF ANYONE IT SHOULD BE BLACK DOOM THAT IS BLAMED FOR ALL THIS MESS!!! JUDGE FOR LUCAS'S SENTENCE LET HIM SERVE IT WITH ME!! HE SHALL HELP ME PROTECT ALL WORLDS FROM THE EVIL OF THE EVIL TIMEMAN!!!!!!! UM OK I GUESS!!! LUCAS THIS IS WHERE YOU REDEEM YOU SELF!!!

YOU OWE SONIC AND FRIENDS APOLOGY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! SO JUDGE IS THIS ALRIGHT? SURE WHAT THE HECK!!! THANKS!!!!!!! END FLASHBACK!!!! AND THAT PRETTY MUCH'S WHAT HAPPEN!!! I SEE!! SAID SONIC!!! NOW LETS GO TO THORNDYTE MANSION!!!! NOT SO FAST!!!!!!

EGGMAN!!!!!!!!! SAID SONIC!!! YOU AGAIN? YOU JUST DON'T LET UP DO YOU? MY ARMY'S BIGGER THAN EVER!!!! SONIC PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!!! SAID EGGMAN!!! BRING IT ON!!!! SAID SONIC!!! YEAH!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID EGGMAN!!!!!!!!!! NOW THAT'S AN ARMY!!!! BUT IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO TIMEMAN'S ARMY RIGHT NOW!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! YOU WILL NEED US FOR THIS BATTLE!!! SAID LUCAS!!! OK THEN!!!!!!!!!

LUCAS AND FRIENDS GET IN YOUR ARMOR HERE!!! (METAREX ARMOR APPEARS) THANKS!!!!! SAID LUCAS!!!!! DARK OAK IS BACK!!! OK GUYS LETS KICK EGGMAN'S SORRY BUTT!!!!!!!!! SAID DARK OAK!! RIGHT!!!!!!! SAID THE METAREX GENERALS!! PSHHH!!! PSHHHH!!! AH I SEE YOU'RE HERE NOW DARK OAK!!!

NOW LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!!! SAID DARK OAK!!! SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR GIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!! I DON'T BUT I DON'T NEED ALL SEVEN TO GO SUPER ANYMORE!!!

I HAVE THE RAINBOW EMERALD YOU KNOW!!! SO THAT'S HOW YOU WENT SUPER!!!! SAID TAILS!!! YEAH AND NOW EGGMAN YOUR FINSIHED!!!!!!! **SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE EXCALIBUR OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!** MY ROBOTS!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU LOST YOU ROBOTS!!!!!!! AND NOW I SHALL DO THE REST!!!!!! EGGMAN TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE A PERMANENT VACATION IN THE REALM OF NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID JACKLE!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (JACKLE TAKES OUT HIS REAPER SYTHE AND RAZOR SHARP CARDS)

**PLEASE NO!!** **PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** HEHEHEH!!!! JACKLE THAT'S ENOUGH!!! I THINK HE'S FREAKED OUT ENOUGH!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! OK!! SAID JACKLE FUN RUINED!!! WELL MY FUN'S OVER!!!!!!!!! SAID JACKLE SADLY!!!

JACKLE DON'T BE SAD YOU'LL HAVE ALL THE FUN YOU WANT WHEN WE STORM TIMEMAN'S LAIR!!!! OK!!!!!!!!!!! SAID JACKLE HAPPILY!!!! WELL EGGMAN YOU LOSE AGAIN YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP YOU CAN'T BEAT SONIC!!!! BUT YOU BEAT ME NOT SONIC!!!!!!! SAID EGGMAN!! I KNOW JUST SAYIN!!!

**DR. EGGMAN I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!** SAID BOKKUN LOADLY!!! WHAT!!?!?!?!?!? SAID DR. EGGMAN SURPRISED!! WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID EVERYONE ELSE SURPRISED!!!! HEH!!!!! I KNEW BOKKUN WOULD QUIT WORKING FOR DR. EGGMAN!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!

ANYWAY LETS GET TO THORNDYTE MANSION!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!! AT THORNDYTE MANSION… DING DONG!!! (DOOR OPENS) YES? SAID ELLA!! YO HOW YOU DOING ELLA? SAID SONIC!! SONIC YOUR BACK ON EARTH!?!?!?! SAID ELLA SURPRISED!!! YEP AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!!

AH EVERYONE'S HERE BUT WHAT ABOUT THE TIME/SPACE THING? ASKED ELLA!! I CAN ANSWER THAT ELLA!! BUT LETS GO IN THE MANSION FIRST GUYS!! I'M SURE CHRIS WILL BE SURPRISED THAT YOU BACK!! THOUGH I DON'T THINK WILL LIKE THE FACT THAT THE METAREX ARE HERE!!

I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! SAID LUCAS!!! I KNOW BUT YOU SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO CHRIS!! LIKE BECAUSE OF YOU CHRIS LOST A NEW FRIEND!! YOUR DAUGHTER COSMO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! HEY WAIT IF WE'RE HERE WHO'S PROTECTING THE MASTER EMERALD!?!?!?!? SAID KNUCKLES!!

NO ONE!! THAT REMINDS ME OH CHAOS!!!!!!!! (BLUE LIQUID MOVES TO GIGA-XISBASS THEN REFORMS INTO A HUMANIOD FORM) THAT'S CHAOS!!!! SAID KNUCKLES!!! YEAH I KNOW!! CHAOS I NEED YOU AND TIKAL TO PROTECT THE MASTER EMERALD!! AS YOU WISH MASTER BASS!!! JACKLE GET CHAOS TO THE EMERALD ALTAR!! YES MASTER BASS!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!! PSHH!!! PSH!!!! DONE!!!! THANKS JACKLE!! BY THE WAY WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO YOU CHAOS CONTROL?

ASKED GIGA-XISBASS WHEN I FIRST WENT SUPER JACKLE I GAINED THE ABILITY TO CHAOS CONTROL AT WILL!!! SAID JACKLE!! I SEE!!!! WELL THE NLETS GO INSIDE!! INSIDE THORNDYTE MANSION… SONIC!?!?!?!? SAID CHRIS!!! THE ONE AND ONLY!!! SAID SONIC!!! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT SONIC? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

I MEAN I'VE BEEN TO MANY DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS AND THERE ARE MANY SONICS!!! ONE'S EVEN AN EVIL GREEN HEDGEHOG NAMED SCOURGE!!! DUDE'S COMPLETELY INSANE!!!! ANYWAY CHRIS BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT THE METAREX ARE BACK AND…

WHAT THE METAREX!?!?!?!? WELL SO MUCH FOR THE FREAKING OUT THING HUH SONIC? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHY ARE THEY BACK!?!?!? SAID CHRIS!! BECAUSE WE'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP SONIC AND GIGA-XISBASS HERE AS OUR SENTENCE!! SAID DARK OAK!!

YOUR SENTENCE? SAID CHRIS WHO HAD NOW CALMED DOWN A LITTLE!! GIGA-XISBASS HERE SAY DARK OAK AND THE OTHER HAS TO HELP US BECAUSE A JUDGE TOLD HIM TO!! SAID SONIC!! YEAH TRUST ME THE SENTENCE YOU WOULD HAVE HAD WOULD HAVE BEEN A HECK OF A LOT WORSE THAN THIS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! AND NOW THAT THE INTROS HAVE BEEN FINISHED LET GO TO THE LIVING ROOM SHALL WE? SAID GIGA-XISBASS

SURE!! SAID CHRIS!! IN THE LIVING ROOM… I'VE GOT SOME VIDEOS OF WHAT I'VE BEEN THOUGH AND SONIC TO IN THE DIMENSIONS I'VE VISITED!! WE'LL START WITH THIS ONE IT'S TITLED GRIM!! AND IT'S A HORROR OF SORTS!! THE SECOND AND THIRD ARE WHERE I APPEAR IN IT!!

THE FOURTH ONE IS ABOUT AND SHADOW SHOULD BE VERY INTERESTED IN THIS ONE!! THE FOURTHS ABOUT MARIA ROBOTNIK HEDGEHOG!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHAT!?!?!??! SAID SHADOW SURPRISED!! YEAH YOU HEARD ME SHADOW THE FOURTH ONE'S ALL ABOUT YOUR BEST AND ONLY FRIEND THE ONE PERSON WHO WAS LIKE A SISTER TO YOU MARIA ROBOTNIK!! I SHALL SHOW YOU THESE IN ORDER!! STARTING WITH GRIM!!!

END OF CHAPTER

WELL THIS WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!!


	3. CHAPTER 3 MOVIES AND RAEM

ETHAN RICE

29

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 3 MOVIES AND RAEM**

**AND NOW THE FIRST VIDEO!!!** (**PLAYS GRIM**) (**STOPS GRIM**) BUT FIRST I MUST WARN YOU GUYS THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WATCH THEN LEAVE NOW AND I'LL SIGNAL YOU WHEN IT'S OVER!! SO ANYONE NOT WANT TO WATCH? NO ONE? OK THEN BACK TO THE VIDEO!! (**PLAYS GRIM**)

The room is cold and lifeless, the broken windows letting in a small breeze. I don't think it was always this way, but I can't really remember. My old life seems so long ago. Who am I? The once legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. No, I'm not a hero anymore. I've fallen pretty far from that after what I've done.

So where am I? My old apartment in Emerald Town. The place is cold and dusty, almost littered in cobwebs. On the couch is me, as dull and dreary looking as my house is, but ever vigilent. How could I live like this? It's quite easy when you know that a killer's coming for you.

I'll start at the beginning. It was about a month ago, Hallow's Eve. Or, as mot people call it, Halloween, day of tricks and treats. I wasn't going to participate in the festivities this year, I just wanted to stay home. Then, there was the dare. Knuckles made some comment about how it's a miracle I'm still alive.

I said it was because Death couldn't keep up with me, I was too fast for it. Too cocky's more like it. After that, I was dared. Shadow dared me to summon the Grim Reaper, death-lord, and see how I fared against him. I didn't know he was joking, I thought it was just some Halloween joke, since it was also the Day of the Dead in a sense. So, I took him up on it. Flashback It was even darker than today. No stars, but the moon shone a little.

It was a full moon, but I was never the superstitious kind. If I was, I probably wouldn't have done what I did. We were all in the living room of my house, the whole gang. Tails, Knux, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, the Chaotix, even Cream showed up. Everyone wanted a part in my feat against death, see if I was a hero or fool. Eggman even decided to watch. Shadow had found an old book in the library about ancient summoning, and had me look at it.

Even if I disliked reading, I read it so I could make his "dare" seem real. In reality, I convinced Tails to put on a Grim Reaper costume, and scare the pants off of everyone when it seemed like Death himself arrived. It seemed like innocent fun. So I did the stupid ritual. "And now, I summon before me the Grim Reaper!" I called out at the end. A bit of smoke came out of the urn I had to use, and then Tails came in wearing his costume.

He even had a voice changer to sound like the real thing. "Sonic the Hedgehog, why have you summoned me here?" He asked, while everyone stared at the "reaper." Most everyone looked freaked, and even the likes of Espio and Shadow were suprised. "For a race, slowpoke," I said. Tails pulled out his fake scyth, only to have it whisked out of his hands. "What the?" The voice changer malfunctioned, and Tails spoke in his normal voice.

Everyone looked confused, when I menacing figure in a blood-red cloak appeared before us. "You dare challange and impersonate Death?" asked he, pulling out his own scyth. A real scyth, with someting flowing on the blade that looked like blood. "What if I do?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. I could feel him staring at me from under his hood. "No one dares to mock Death, and gets away with it!" he yelled in Outrage.

"Now, all of you shall perish under my blade." "All of us?" asked Charmy, the only one stupid enough to ask. "Only one of you shall live," he replied, Suprising us all. "You already know who you are, and you shall survive. Everyone else in this room shall die. Starting with you." He pointed his scyth at Tails, who tried to back away. The rest of us were frozen somehow, there was nothing we could do. "Please no," Tails whispered, right before the blade cut through him.

There was no blood I could see, just a clean cut straight through the chest. Even the bone was cut, as the upper half of him fell to the floor. The legs still stood there, the tails straightened in shock. Death had disappeared, leaving us with a dead kitune on the carpet. "What have I done?" I remember muttering. "What the hell have I done?" End Flashback Yes, that was what happened. That JERK kept his word, everyone's dead. Except me.

I must have been who he meant, I suppose. I've evaded death, but at what cost? Trying to find answers, I slowly walk around the room, looking at old pictures of my friends. In the first picture, Blaze and Cream are together smiling. I always liked that pic, but they were the first to go. Vanilla took Cream on vacation to Sunset Bay for a cruise. Blaze had gotten to come along to, since she was Cream's best friend.

Then, this freak storm hit, and the boat they were on capsized. Blaze and Vanilla both drowned, as did most passengers. Nobody ever found Cream. I sigh, they were all such nice 's this next photo? Oh yeah, it's Knuckles and the Chaotix. Their death was even worse, because we all knew about it. You see, after Blaze and Cream left, Knuckles was murdered. I came to Angel Island one day to check on him, when I saw his body sprawled over the Master Emerald.

At first, I thought he was just relaxing on it. I was a ways off when I saw the blood, so I believed it was some fur. How naive. I walked up to him, and he was caked in blood. There were various cuts all over him, all pretty deep. Knuckles was fighitng in the end, keeping up his echidna spirit against death. Spirit, though, can't keep death away. Nothing can. I found him, and he was gone. I called the Chaotix up to investigate.

I still know that that was the best way for them to go, trying to help their friend. Knuckles and them were tight, they were like brothers. They took up the case, trying to find the murderEr. They knew who it was, as did I. He killed them too, because I remember they were there during the ritual. I remembered too late. I sent them off, and they were dead the next day. Rouge? Yeah, I remember her. Dead. Her gravestone was decorated with this diamond, this really big diamond. Her parents told me it was the first one she ever stole, it was only fitting that it should be on her grave.

I...I really don't know how Rouge died. The only one who knew was Shadow, and he isn't talking. What do I mean by that? Well, his body's here. It's still alive. It follows me wherever I go, because it's immortal. He follows my every footsteps, but there's no mind in there. The Reaper took Shadow himself, leaving an empty shell. I guess when Shads said he was immortal, he thought he meant everything. How wrong he was.

"Stop following me Shadow," I say, turning to him. It's a habit for me to say, even when he isn't behind me. His eyes are still watching me, soulessly as I move about the room. There he stands, over in the corner. There are some cobwebs on him, since he hasn't decided to follow me in a while. I still call it a he, because I can't get over the fact that Shadow's not there. He's gone. I look around some more, my eyes resting on a picture of Eggman.

That was my bad. I killed him. Old Eggy' was still trying to take over the city, dismissing the whole Reaper Act as a hoax. I went to find him, to destroy his bot's again to keep my mind off of the deaths of my friends. Then, when I was fighting him, I snapped. I fell apart, I couldn't take it. I still remembered my pals, I missed them fighting beside me. Then, I saw Eggman's suit. It had the same color red as the Reaper's suit.

Something in my mind came up with some idea, that if I killed him, it'd be over. That it all had to be Eggman's fault. He was the Reaper. So I took the gun from a robot. Yes, it was an actual weapon. I shot the egg, and he literally Cracked all over the ground. I had abandoned my morals And beliefs, and now I'm a murderer.

(**STOPS GRIM**) THE NEXT PART OF THIS IS TO HORRIBLE BUT DO YOU REALLY WANT TO WATCH IT? YES!!!! SAID EVERYONE!! OK THEN JUST SO YOU KNOW IT'S REALLY BAD WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! (**PLAYS GRIM**) I didn't stop there. Amy was next. I could still feel the Reaper's presence. "Maybe," I thought, "He's disguised." Amy wore red. I still don't fully understand what got into my head, but it fit together perfectly at the time.

Always after me. Wields a weapon. Threatened to kill me before. Wears red. So, with my trusty gun from the robot, I went over to Amy's house. "Oh Sonic, how glad I am to see you," she greeted to me. "I was so worried that something happened to you, I...Sonic? What are you doing with that-" Bang! She was dead on the floor. I just stood there, watching the blood fall from her head to the floor below. I did it, the last person was dead, so I was the one to stay alive.

Whether she was the Reaper or not, it doesn't matter. I'm a murderEr. I'm alive, though. I'm the last one here, and I'm still alive. I evaded Death, and so far he's kept his word. I'm still here. "Hello Mr. Sonic." I turn around, and I see her. (**STOPS GRIM**) OK THIS IS WHERE IT REALLY GETS CRAZY SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WATCH WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!! OK SO NO ONE WANTS TO LEAVE I SEE WELL LETS CONTINUE SHALL WE!!

(**PLAYS GRIM**) Cream is back. My friend. I guess the Reaper was wrong, two of us lived. I run over to her, embracing her in a hug."Oh Cream, you're alive," I whisper. "We're alive Cream, we're all that's left." "I know." She says it so calmly, so simply. I release her, and take in what she's wearing. Instead of her usual yellow and orange dress, she's all in red. A red robe that has a hood and short hood is over her head, ending over the Eyes.

All ends of the robe are cut up, so it's in ribbons. She also has red boots with a slight heel, and all of these clothes have a gold moon on them. Cheese is floating beside her, looking like Cheese. "Cream, what's with the getup?" I ask. She smiles sweetly at me, pulling out a scyth. It's just like the Reaper's scyth, but a little smaller. "Daddy says it's your turn to die Mr. Sonic," Cream tells me. "So I came to finish this." "But Cream, we're friends," I say nervously.

"Friends don't kill frineds, right?" "Mrs. Amy wasn't your friend then?" DARn, how'd she know about that? I left before anyone could figure out I did it. What's Cream up to? That little rabbit smiles at me innocently. "Please don't move Mr. Sonic," she orders sweetly, as if she was explaining a game. "Stay still, and this will only cut through your soul. No blood, no nothing. If you squirm, then you will bleed and scream.

I want to make this as fast as possible, so please stay still." "FUDGE that," I say, running off as she swings. I made it! Wait a minute...my arm's almost severed. "CrUD," I SAID, " That's not good." Better than being dead, though. I'm suprised at myself, I thought I'd care more if something like that happened. I guess not. I hear footsteps behind me. I grab a vase, chucking it. Wait, it's only Shadow. He's following me again, darn it.

Why won't his body just leave me alone? Pieces of the vase are either stuck in him, or on the floor. I'm reminded of those old horror movies I got conned into watching a few times, the ones with the zombies. Shadow sure is acting like one now, except he's not drooling or rotting. "Thank you Mr. Shadow," Cream comes out from behind Shadow, still holding her scyth. "Shadow here thought he couldn't die either, but he did. Do you still think you can?"

"Cream, please listen to me," I plead. "You know me. We're pals, right? Just tell the Reaper that you killed me, and then I can live, and your dad won't be after me." "But I'm after you," Cream says. "My daddy's last act was to decide you all were to die, and then he resigned. I'm the Grim Reaper now." "But you're a girl!" The words escape my lips before I can stop them. But seriously, aren't all the Grim Reapers in games and movies and stuff guys?

The rabbit before me looks angry. "Mr. Sonic, that's rude," She says in a voice I've only heard her use when she's offended. "Just because guys are usually reapers doesn't mean girls can't. Don't be sexist." I didn't know she knew that word. Then again, I never knew she could wield a big FUDGING scythe either. "But you're too sweet to take people's souls," I retort. Me and my big mouth again. Then again, maybe if I keep talking, I can bide for time to get out.

"That's the point," she explains innocently. "The Grim Reaper is supposed to be unidentfiable when off duty, seeming like the least likely suspect. If someone like Shadow was the Grim Reaper, it'd be too obvious, silly." Now, I'll make my move. "That's nice, but I've got to go to the hospital for this arm. See ya'." I begin to run, when she grabs my arm again. "You'll never learn," Cream says. "You really aren't cooperating Mr. Sonic. Stop struggling, and this will all be over.

Your soul may be with your friend's souls, and who knows? Maybe if you're lucky, you can still get into heaven." If I'm lucky, I'll live. "You already took my friends," I point out. "What do you need me for?" "You were the one who insulted Daddy and I in the first place," Cream replys, a touch of her Daddy's anger in her voice. "We killed you last so you can figure out who you truly are, and now you know.

You are selfish, uncooperative, and would rather save your own skin than somebody elses. You're the exact opposite of what you used to be, just because you were arrogant enough to challange Death. No offense, but that's the stupidist thing anyone can do." "I beg to differ," I retort. "I just did what I needed to do to stay alive." She is actually right. The sweet, innocent bunny insulted me, and it was all true. Sad fall from grace, isn't it? "This is taking too long," She says, and takes a swing with the scyth. Everything goes black. "There we go, all done Cheese," Cream says to her companion.

"Chao chao, chao!" he replys. Cream giggles at his comment, looking over at Sonic. He squirmed too much, and now he is bleeding on the carpet. The body is severed by the neck, and the head has rolled away a little. "Too bad, I rather liked that carpet," Cream notes. "Oh well, our work here is done. I hope his time in hell isn't too bad, do you Cheese?" "Chao chao.""You're right, he probably does deserve it for killing innocents, not to mention insulting us," Cream admits.

"Come on, let's go home. We can leave Mr. Shadow's body here, so the cops will take him instead of looking for us." The two walk out the door, Cream stopping for a minute. "I have one last thing to say to him," Cream turns around, facing Sonic's house. "Mr. Sonic, thank you for being my friend...and for showing me how not to live." With that, the Grim Rabbit and her companion made their way home, leaving the last of their old friends behind. **THE END!!**

**OMG **SAID EVERYONE!! YEAH I KNOW HORRIBLE IT WAS BUT NOT TO WORRY THE NEXT VIDEO SHOWS ME FACING OFF WITH THE GRIM REAPER FOR YOU LIVES!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! ANDNOW FOR THE SECOND VIDEO!! (**PLAYS GRIM RACE**) IN SONIC'S MANSION… AND ALL BUT ONE SHALL DIE!!! STARTING WITH YOU TAILS!!! THE GRIM REAPER SAID!! PLEASE NO… SLICE!!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! HA IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT GRIM? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

YOUR NOT KILLING THESE GUYS!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE TO SPACE COLONY ARK!!!!!!! IF I WIN YOU LEAVE SONIC AND FRIENDS ALONG UNTIL THEIR COMES!!!!!! AND IF YOU LOSE? ASKED THE GRIM REAPER!! OH AND GRIM I HAVE THE SINIGAMI EYES AN I CAN SEE SONIC AND FRIENDS LIFESPAN AND IF THEY SHOULD DIE BEFORE IT UP YOUR FINISHED!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! POINT TAKEN!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!

YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ALREADY!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SONIC SHADOW IF YOU WANT TO RACE AS WELL THEN COME WITH US!! RAILAGARAGA!!!!!!!!! (4 GRINDING RAILS TO SPACE COLONY ARK APPEARS) WELL I'M GAME!! SAID SONIC!! BRING IT ON!! SAID SHADOW!!! ALRIGHT!!!!!!! HEY GRIM ALSO IF SONIC OR SHADOW SHOULD WIN YOU SHALL SPARE EVERYONES LIFE!! IS THAT ALRIGHT GIRM? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS!!

YES IT IS!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!! (FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES BOSS MUSIC MONSTER ROUND PLAYS) PREPARE TO HAVE YOU SOULS REAPED!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!! I WILL NOT LOSE!! SAID SHADOW!! LETS BLAST THOUGH WITH SUPER SONIC SPEED!!! SAID SONIC!!! TIME FOR A SPEED BREAK!!!!! SPEED BREAK!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT FOR SPEED? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS!! NICE SPEED BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH WHOA!!!!!! YOUR CATCHING UP TO ME GRIM!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YES I AM AREN'T I? SAID GRIM!! YEAH YOU ARE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! SPEED BREAK!!!! SAID SONIC AND SHADOW!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHOA NOW THEY'RE IN THE LEAD!!!! BUT NOT FOR LONG!!!!! LETS GO ACE ZERO!!!!

SPEED BREAK!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** WHOA NOW THAT'S SPEED SAID GRIM!!!!!!!!!! BUT YOU WON'T WIN!!!!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH!!! DEATH BREAK!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH** (NOTE THE SCREECH IS THE GRIM REAPER'S SYTHE ON THE RAIL, AND YES HE'S RIDING HIS SYTHE OR RATHER GRINDING HIS SYTHE)

WHOA DEATH IS CATCHING UP AGAIN BUT I WON'T LOSE!!!!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IT IS THE GOAL!!! SPACE COLONY ARK HERE I COME!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! DARN I'M IN THIRD!!! SAID SONIC!! FUDGE I'M IN FOURTH!!! SAID SHADOW!!! HAHAHA!!!!! SONIC I'M MUCH FASTER THAT YOU!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH!!!!!!!!!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!! DEATH BREAK!!!!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!** YOU LOSE GIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN GRIM REAPER!!!!!! **HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****ATOMIC SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GRIM I WIN!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!!! (HIT THE GOAL RING) YEAH OH YEAH!!!!!

MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! I'VE LOST I'VE REALLY LOST!!!!!!!!! OH WELL A DEAL'S A DEAL AND DEATH ALWAYS HOLDS ON TO HIS DEALS!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!! SONIC AND FRIENDS YOU LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU TIME COMES!!! AND WITH THAT THE GRIM REAPER DISSAPPEARS!! SHADOW NEXT TIME YOU BET SONIC TO SUMMON THE GRIM REAPER DON'T!!! YEAH SURE!!! SAID SHADOW!!! **THE END** **AND NOW FOR THE THIRD VIDEO!!! **

(**PLAYS GRIM DUEL**) IN SONIC'S MANSION… (SCENE APPEARS WITH SONIC AND FRIENDS AND TIKAL AND CHAOS AND MARIA ROBOTNIK HEDGEHOG) AND ALL BUT ONE SHALL DIE!!! STARTING WITH YOU TAILS!!! THE GRIM REAPER SAID!! PLEASE NO… SLICE!!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! HA IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT GRIM? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YOU JUST DON'T LEARN DO YOU OR IS IT THAT THIS IS AN ALT DIMENSION? NO MATTER YOUR NOT KILLING THESE GUYS!!

I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL GRIM!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!!! IF I WIN YOU LEAVE FIVE GOD DRAGON ATTACK FIVE GOD BLAST ATTACK!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! MY LIFE POINTS ARE AT 5000 NOW!!! SAID GRIM!!! GRIM THIS ENDS NOW!!!! HA IT'S MY TURN NOW!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!

I PLACE 1 MONSTER FACE DOWN AND 2 CARDS FACEDOWN!! END TURN!!!! TIME TO SHOW THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!!!! IT'S HERO TIME!!!!!!!! I ACTIVATE HARPIE'S FEATHER DUSTER!!!!! DESTROY HIS FACEDOWN CARDS!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHH!!! GRIM REAPER YOU LOSE!!!!!!!!! FIVE GOD DRAGON ATTACK!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! WHAT NO!!!!!!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!! FIVE GOD BLAST ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! NO MY LIFE POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! CHING!!!!!!!! NO I'VE LOST!!! NOOOO!!!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!! OH WELL A DEAL'S A DEAL AND DEATH ALWAYS HOLDS ON TO HIS DEALS!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!! SONIC AND FRIENDS YOU LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!

I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU TIME COMES!!! AND WITH THAT THE GRIM REAPER DISSAPPEARS!! SHADOW NEXT TIME YOU BET SONIC TO SUMMON THE GRIM REAPER DON'T!!! YEAH SURE!!! SAID SHADOW!!! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN TO YOU AND EVERYONE HERE IF I DIDN'T GET HERE WHEN I DID!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YEAH I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT!!! SAID SHADOW!!! WELL THEN AU REVUR **THE END **

**(PLAYS THE RETURN OF MARIA ROBOTNIK) MEANWHILE IN GEO STELAR'S WORLD... HA YOUR WEAK MEGAMAN!!!!! **SAID ROGUE!! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASILY!!!!! SAID MEGAMAN!! MEGABUSTER!!!!!! CHARGESHOT!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!! ROUGE SHIELD!!!!!!! BOM!!! ROGUE BREAK!!!!!!! PEGASUSMAGIC GX BATTLECARD IN PREDATION!!!!!!! HYHHHHHHH!!!!! STAB!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!! (ROGUE IS FROZEN)

ROGUE BREAK BATTLE CARD IN PREDATION!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!! SLASH!!!!!!!!!! BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ROGUE DELETED!!!! YOU LOSE SOLO!!!! YEAH I KNOW SAID SOLO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO YOU AGAIN!! SAID ROUGE!! YEAH WELL I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!! YOU KNOW? YEAH WELL STILL I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT YOU!! BACK IN SONIC'S WORLD... AT THORNDYTE MANSION... SO MY SISTER IS ALIVE AGAIN HUH!! SAID SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!

YEAH SHE IS!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! WELL I'M AT EASE NOW KNOWING MY SIS IS BACK!! SAID SHADOW!! YEAH WELL SHE'S NOT HERE SO LETS HOPE EGGMAN FINDS GELRALD'S SOUL MACHINE!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YEAH!!! SAID SHADOW!!!! HMM I THINK IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN MORBIUS!!!

PORTALGA!!!!! SHINE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THIS WAS TOO EASY THOUGH I WONDER WHERE SONIC AND FRIENDS GOT TOO? SAID IBLIS!! I DON'T KNOW BUT **MAN GIGA-XISBASS HITS HARD!!!!!!!** I'M GLAD I'M A SKELLETON OTHERWISE MY HEAD WOULD BE A PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!! SAID SKULLPARADE!! WELL NOW THE NEXT STAGE OF MY MASTER PLAN TAKES FULL FORCE NOW!!! SAID THE EVIL TIMEMAN!!!

**MEPHILES!!!!! **YOU CALLED MASTER TIMEMAN? ASKED MEPHILES!! YES I DID!!! MEPHILES I NEED YOU TO TALK TO BLACK DOOM ABOUT JOINING US!!! AS YOU WISH MASTER TIMEMAN!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! PSHHHHH!! NOW ZERO YOU READY TO CONQUER THE WORLD? ASKED TIMEMAN!! YES MASTER TIMEMAN!!! GO AND TAKE THE DRAGON REALMS!!! YES MASTER TIMEMAN!!! EM WAVE CHANGE ZERO ON THE AIR!!! MOLTENDRAGOON!!! HAHAHA!!!

BLAZE CONTROL!!!!!! FAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! SO WHAT DO I DO? ASKED THE MILLINIUM EARL!! TAKE ALLEN'S WORLD OF COURSE!!!! THE EXORCISTS AND GOD ARE YOUR ENEMIES GO DESTROY THEM LIKE YOU PLANNED!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! WITH PLEASURE MASTER TIMEMAN!!! RAEM GO AND take EARTH!!!! STATION SQUARE IS WHERE SONIC AND FRIENDS ARE MOST LIKELY TO BE AT RIGHT NOW!!! AS YOU WISH MASTER TIMEMAN!!!

**BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!** **WHAT THE FUDGE!!!!!!!** LET GO OUTSIDE AND SEE!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID EVERYONE!!! RAEM!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!! SO MANY YUMMY MEMORIES TO EAT!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YES I SUPPOSE THEY ARE BUT I'M HERE TO DESTROY SONIC AND FRIENDS!!! AS AM I!!!! SAID MECHA SONIC!!! AND ME!!!!! SAID NEO MECHA SONIC!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! ATTACK MY MECHA SONIC BLACKS!!!! SAID MECHA SONIC!!!!!

ATTACK!!!!!!! **BOOOOOOM!!!!!!! WHOA!!!!!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! **YOU SHALL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID MECHA SONIC!!!!!! **RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** **PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!** **SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!** SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!! RAHHHHHHH!!! PSHHHHHHH!!! SUPER NEO MECHA SONIC!!!! SAID SUPER NEO MECHA SONIC!!!!! TIME TO DIE!!!

CHAOS BREAK!!!!!! CHARGE!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! TAKE THAT GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! HA THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO BEAT ME!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! GUYS LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!! HYAH!!!!! SUPERDARKSPINEEXCALIBURGIGA-XISBASS!!! SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR SONIC!!! SUPER DARKSPINE SIRLANCELOT SHADOW!!!

YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!! **PHOENIX**** BLAZAR!!!!!!!** SAID RAEM!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!! YOU CAN'T WIN GIGA-XISBASS!!! YOU WANT TO BE A HERO BE A HERO!!!!! (AIMS FOR INNOCENT BYSTANDERS) **PHOENIX BLAZAR!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!!!** NO!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! CAPE BARRIER!!!!!!!!! SAID JACKLE!!!! HYAH!!!!! BOM!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME JACKLE THE NIGHTMAREN!!!

MY CAPE MAKES ME INVINCIBLE!!! AND NOW!!! SUPER JACKLE!!!!!!! PSHHHHH!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! PICK A CARD ANY CARD OR RATHER DON'T!!!!!!! CARD MISSLES!!!AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SAID RAEM!!!!!!! DIE YOU JERK!!!!!!!! DEATHFIRE!!!!!! PSHHHHH!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!! (TIMES FREEZES) SILVER SHIELD!!!! (TIME UNFREEZES) BOM!!!!! WHAT?!?!?!?!

HA YOU WON'T HURT THESE GUYS WHILE I'M HERE!!! SUPER DARKSPINE SIRSILVERLOT SILVER!!!!! WAHA!!! SAID MARIO!! YHAHOO!!!! SAID LUIGI!!! YOSHI!!!!!!!!!! SAID YOSHI!!! YOU GUYS!?!?!?!?! THAT'SA RIGHT!!! SAID MARIO!!! THE KOOPA BROS ARE HERE!!!! INVINCIBLE TUBBA BLUBBA!!! THE AXEM RANGERS X!!!! SUPER MECHA SONIC YOU'VE LOST!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! BRING IT ON!!!! DEATHFIREBALL!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!! SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!

PSHHHHHHH!!!!! HYAH!!!!!! BOOOOOOM!!!!!!! HA THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT SUPER MECHA SONIC!?!?!?! ACTUALLY NO IT'S NOT!!!! GUYS NOW TIME TO GO SUPER!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! RIGHT GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID MARIO AND FRIENDS!!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!!! SAID CYBER MECHA SONIC!!!! I'VE A BONE TO PICK WITH SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!! AS WELL AS MEPHILES!!!!

THE POWER OF THE STAR SPIRITS AND THE CRYSTAL STARS AND PURE HEARTS AS WELL AS THE RAINBOW EMERALD AND RING IT'S HERO TIME!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!! SUPER MARIO!!!!! SUPER LUIGI!!!! SUPER YOSHI!!!! SUPER KOOPA BROS!!! SUPER INVINCIBLE TUBBA BLUBBA!!! SUPER AXEM RANGERS X!!! SUPER CYBER MECHA SONIC!!!!! LETS GET THEM!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!! POW!!!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!!! BAM!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!

YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING!!!! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!!! SAID MEPHILES!!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!!! **KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!** WHAT A KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!?!?!?!? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT!!!! WHEN YOU'VE BEEN AROUND AS ALONG AS I HAVE YOU START TO PICK UP A FEW THINGS!!!! AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM!!!!!!! IF THAT'S TRUE THEN TRY THIS!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!

**SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD EXCALIBUR KAMEHAMEHA APOCOLYSE BLAST!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!!!** **WHAT THE FUDGE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!** **BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!** SUPER MEPHILES DELETED!!!!

MECHA SONIC BLACKS DELETED!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!!! BZT!!!!!! **RAHHHH!!!** BZT!!! **I'VE ****HAD** **ENOUGH** **OF ****YOU!!!!!** BZT!!!!!! IF I'M GOING BZT!! DOWN BZT! I'M TAKING YOU BZT!!!! ALL WITH ME!!!!!! BZT!!! BZT!!! BZT!!!**I'M SENDING ALL OF YOU TO HELL!!!!!!** **NOW DIE!!!!!! ****HELLFIREDEATHBALL!!! CHARGE!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!!**

OMG THAT'S ONE BIG DEATHBALL!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! **NOW DIE!!!!** SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC REALLY PUKED OFF BEFORE BLOWING UP!!!! PSH!! PSH!!! PSH!!!!!! **BOOOOOOOM!!!** SUPER MECHA SONIC DELETED!!!! IF THAT FIREBALL HITS IT'LL WIPE OUT THE ENTIRE EARTH!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WE HAVE TO STOP IT!!! SORRY BUT I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!!!! SAID RAEM!!!

YEAH!!! SAID NEO MECHA SONIC!!! HMM I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! **KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!** WHAT NO!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! SAID RAEM AND NEO MECHA SONIC AS THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE HITS THEM AND SENDS THEM IN TO THE HELLFIREDEATHBALL!!!! **BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!** RAEM AND NEO MECHA SONIC DELETED!!! WELL THAT TAKES CARE OF THEM AND THE HELLFIREDEATHBALL!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

NOW LETS FIGURE OUT OUR GAME PLAN!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! BACK AT THORNDYTE MANSION... SO AND IS THE TELEPORTER READY YET? ASKED BASS!! ALMOST!!! SAID !!! GOOD!!! SAID BASS!!! THERE FINISHED!!! SAID !! SO WHAT'S THE TELEPORTER FOR! ASKED SONIC!! TO GET TO OTHER WORLDS AND STOP TIMEMAN!!! AH I SEE!!! SAID SONIC!!

IF WE CAN GET TO OTHER WORLDS WE CAN STOP TIMEMAN AND SAVE MORBIUS!!! SAID SONIC!! RIGHT!! SAID BASS!!! NOW LETS SEE WHAT THE FIRST MISSIOON IS THAT WE SHOULD DO!! (SCREEN APPEARS SHOWING MANY OF BASS'S ENEMIES) OH BY THE WAY SONIC HAVE YOU AND YOU FRIENDS WROTE THOSE LETTERS YET? ASKED BASS!! NOT YET!! SAID SONIC!! WELL YOU GUYS SHOULD!! RIGHT I'LL TELL THEM NOW!! SAID SONIC!!!

ZOOOOOOM!!!!! ZOOOOOOOOM!! THERE DONE!! THEY'LL WRITE THE LETTERS WHILE WE'RE ON THE MISSIONS!! SAID SONIC!! OK!!! WELL THEN LETS LOOK AT THE LIST OF BOSSES WE HAVE TO FIGHT AND THE MISSIONS!!! RIGHT!!! (SCREEN SHOW THE BOSSES AND MISSIONS WHILE THE MISSION SELECT MUSIC FROM THE MEGAMAN ZERO AND MEGAMAN X SERIES PLAYS) AH HERE'S THE FIRST BOSS WE SHOULD FIGHT!! SIGMA!!!!

WAIT THAT'S THE GUY I WAS MADE TO FIGHT!!! SAID CYBER MECHA SONIC!!!! YEAH IT IS!! SAID BASS!! WELL LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE GOING HERE FIRST!!!! MISSION: STOP THE MAVERICKS BOSS: SIGMA MISSON DETAILS: DESTROY THE MAVERICKS AND SIGMA TO SAVE MEGAMAN X'S WORLD!! OK GUYS LETS GO!!! SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER YOU READY? ASKED BASS!! YES!!! THEY SAID!! CYBER AND NEO? BRING IT ON!! AND AND ZERO? LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!! JACKLE? TIME TO TRY OUT MY SYTHE!!! THEN LETS GO!! TRANSPORTING NOW!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

END OF CHAPTER

WELL THIS WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!! ALSO SINCE THERE IS TOO MUCH LOWERCASE THANKS TO FANFIC I'LL JUST LEAVE THIS CHAPTER THE WAY IT IS!! ALSO THE FIRST VIDEO THAT I SHOWED THOSE GUYS WAS MADE BY MY GOOD FRIEND CIEL THE HEDGEHOG HERE ON FANFIC SO ALL CREDIT OF THAT GOES TO HIM!! THE NEXT TWO WERE MADE BY ME WITH A BIT OF THE FIRST VIDEO! THE LAST ONE IS MADE BY LU-RAZIEL ON DEVIANTART AND THE REASON I JUST WENT FROM SONIC TO MEGAMAN IS BECAUSE THAT STORY IS JUST TO LONG FOR ME TO PUT IN HERE!! AT LEAST 23 OR SO PAGES! SO IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT STORY GO TO .COM TO READ IT!!


	4. CHAPTER 4 SIGMA AND THE MECHA SONIC BLAC

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**CHAPTER 4 SIGMA AND THE MECHA SONIC BLACKS!!!**

PSHHHHHH!! OK TRANSPORT WAS A SUCCESS!!! MISSION START!!! LETS GO!!!! DASH!!!!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!!!!! MAVERICKS!!!!! AND MECHA SONIC BLACKS!!! DESTROY THE INTRUDERS!!! I'LL TAKE THESE GUYS!! SAID CYBER MECHA SONIC!!! CHAOS BLAST!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!!! MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND MAVERICKS DELETED!!

LETS GO!!! RIGHT!!! DASH!!!! DASH!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!! LOOK A MINIBOSS!!!!!! SAID BASS!!! ! MEPHILES!?!?!? THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW YOUR FINISHED!!! RAHHHHHHHH!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!!!!! LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!! OH MEPHILES!!! SAID JACKLE!!! WHAT? **EAT FIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** OH THAT'S GOT TO HURT!!!

NICE ONE JACKLE!!!! **JACKLE YOUR SO DEAD NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID SUPER MEPHILES!!! CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!!!! PSHHHHH!!!!!!!!! BOM!!! HAHAHA!!! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!?!?!? YOU CAN'T BEAT A LEVEL 1 NIGHTMAREN LIKE ME!!!!!!!! UM JACKLE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LEVEL 2 NIGHTMAREN!! SAID BASS!!! YEAH I WAS BUT I'VE LEVELED UP SINCE I GOT THE SUPER FORM!!!!

REALLY? SAID BASS!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!?!?!?! SAID BASS!! WELL NOW MASTER BASS IT WOULDN'T BE A SURPRISE NOW WOULD IT? SAID JACKLE!!! I SEE!!!! WELL LETS TAKE SUPER MEPHILES DOWN!!!!

RIGHT!!! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!!! MECHA SONIC BLACKS ATTACK!!!!!!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!!! FUDGE!!!!!!!! SAID BASS!!! AN ARMY OF MECHA SONIC BLACKS!!!!!!! SAID BASS!!! GUYS LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!! RIGHT!!!!!

**EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR!!!!!!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!!!! TAKE THIS YOU ROBOTIC JERKS!!!!!!!!!! ****NAPALM CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!** **PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

MECHA SONIC BLACKS DELETED!!! YOU NEXT MEPHILES!!! YOU WON'T WIN!!!!! **DARK CHAOS LANCE!!!!!!!!!** **PSHHHHHHHH!!!!** RIGHT BACK AT YA!!!!!!!!!! SAID SILVER!!!!! **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!** NO I'VE LOST AGAIN?!?!?!?

I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!! **BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!** SUPER MEPHILES DELETED!!!! LETS GO!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! RIGHT!!!!! SAID EVERYONE!!! DASH!!!!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!! DASH!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!!!!!! DASH!!!!!!!!

LOOK THE ENTRANCE TO THE BOSS OF THE WORLD!!!! SIGMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **SO YOU'VE FINALLY MADE IT HUH GIGA-XISBASS!!!**! **BUT NO MATTER YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!!!!!!!!** **NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (WARNING ALERT FOR BOSS BATTLES FROM MEGAMAN X AND ZERO) (BOSS THEME FROM FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES MONSTER ROUND PLAYS)

**RAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DEATH LASER!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH MAGBARRIER!!!!!!!!** **SIGMA YOU FINISHED!!!!!!!** **WHAT!!!!!!?!??!?!?!** **SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD EXCALIBUR BLAST!!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**WHAT NO!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! **I'VE BEEN SLAINED BUT THIS ISN'T THE END!!!! **BOOOOM!! BOOOOM!! BOM! BOM!! BOM!! BOM!! BOOOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!! BOOOOOOM!!!!! **SIGMA DELETED!!!!! YEAH OH YEAH MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! TRANSPORTING NOW!!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!

WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! SO YOU GUYS FINISH THE LETTERS? ASKED BASS!! YES!!! WELL WE HAVE SOME TIME BEFORE THE NEXT MISSION SO SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER, META, AND NEO YOU WRITE YOUR LETTERS TO COSMO TOO!!! RIGHT!!!!! SAID SONIC AND SHADOW!!!

YES SIR MASTER BASS!!!! SAID SILVER, NEO METAL SONIC, AND METACOSMOS!!! 10 MINUTES LATER... OK LETS GO TIME FOR THE NEXT MISSION!!!! LETS SEE THE NEXT MISSION AND BOSS!!! OH THIS IS NOT GOOD!! DARK OAK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!! SAID BASS!!! WHAT IS IT? ASKED DARK OAK CONFUSED!!

THE NEXT BOSS IS YOU!! WHAT BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! SAID DARK OAK!! COME LOOK FOR YOURSELF!! OK!!! SAID DARK OAK!!! YOUR RIGHT BUT WHY? HOW? SAID DARK OAK REALLY CONFUSED!!! IT SEEMS TO BE A TIME LOOPHOLE OF SORTS!!! MEANING? SAID DARK OAK STILL CONFUSED!!

MEANING THAT WE HAVE TO FIGHT AN ALT. METAREX ARMY AS THE BOSS AND MISSION!!! I SEE AN THAT'S NOT ALL SONIC AND FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING AS WELL IT SEEMS!!! MEANING THAT THIS MISSION IS THE SAME AS WHEN SONIC AND FRIENDS WERE FIGHT YOU DARK OAK!!! MEANING? THAT HISTORY IS REPEATING IT SELF!!! GUYS LETS GO SONIC FROM THIS DIMENSION NEEDS HELP!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!! TRANSPORTING NOW!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!

END OF CHAPTER

WELL THIS CHAPTER WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!!! STARTING NOW I SHALL PUT THESE CHAPTER THINGS LIKE THE ONE I'M DOING RIGHT HERE ON ALL THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE!!


	5. CHAPTER 5 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMO

ETHAN RICE

48

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 5 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMOS'S MISSIONS PART 1 PLANET MORBIUS**

PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WELL HERE WE ARE THE WATER PLANET OR RATHER THE DESERT PLANET TURN WATER PLANET!!! PLANET SECTO!!!! HEY THERE'S SONIC AND FRIENDS!!! LETS HELP THEM!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!! HEY METAREX CREEP!!!!! HEADS UP!!!!!!! HUH? HYAH!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! WHOA SAID SONIC!!!!! THAT

TAKES CARE OF THAT!!! SHINE!!!! THE NEXT BOSS IS UP NEXT!!!!! TO THE ICE PLANET!!!! PLANET BREEZY!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!! !!!!!! MAN IT'S COLD HERE!!! BUT THAN AGAIN THE METAREX ARE RESPONSIBLE!!! SO LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!! LOOK THE ICE METAREX!!!!! HEHEHEHEH!!! SONIC YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU ARE FOOLISH TO FACE ME!!!!! BLANK STARE…………………………………….. **ECLISPE CANNON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **!!!!!!!!!!** WHO ATTACKED ME?!?!?!?!?! I DID METAREX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT?!?!?!?! NO!!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** YOU LOSE METAREX!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!! NOW TO THE NEXT PLANET!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT FIRST YOU GUYS WANT THIS FAKERALD? UM NO THANK YOU!! YOU CAN KEEP IT!!! SAID SONIC!!! OK THANKS!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!! THE NEXT PLANET!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! WHAT MEPHILES!?!?!?! I'M SORRY I HATE TO SAY IT THOUGH THIS IS WHERE YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE ENDS!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE... SAID METACOSMOS AND NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?!?!?! I SENTED THEM TO A DIFFERENT TIMELINE

WHERE EXACTLY I DON'T KNOW!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AND NOW I TAKE YOU GUYS PRISONER!!!!!!!!! METAREX ATTACK!!!!!! **DARNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **WE'RE SURROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!** FOR YOU THERE IS NO ESCAPE!!!!!!! NOW CAPTURE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MEANWHILE BACK ON MORBIUS IN THE PAST... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! NEO YOU ALRIGHT!??!?!?! YES METACOSMOS!!! GOOD WE NEED TO GET TO OUR FRIENDS!!!!!! BUT WE'RE IN THE PAST!!!! YES I KNOW!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! HUH? MY STARCARRIER? SAID METACOSMOS!! I'VE GOT A NEW MISSION!!!!! TO

SAVE MY FRIENDS PROTECT THE PLANET EGGS AND THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!!! THAT'S THE NEW MISSION!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!! !!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON? LOOK IN THE SKY IT'S A METAREX!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! HE'S DESTROYING THE TREES TO GET THE PLANET EGG!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! WAIT I KNOW THIS WORLD!!! THIS IS MORBIUS!!!! THIS IS THE TIME WHEN SONIC AND FRIENDS FIRST MEET COSMO!!!!!! WE MUST HELP THEM!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS THING IS SO

ANNOYING!!!!! SAID KNUCKLES!!!!!!! YO KNUCKLES WHAT'S HAPPENIN? WELL AS YOU CAN SEE THIS GIANT ROBOT IS DESTROYING MORBIUS!!!!!!!! SAID KNUCKLES ANGERLY!!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!! HERE LET ME HELP YOU OUT PAL!!!!!!!! SPIN DASH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOM!!!!!!! MAN THIS THINGS HARD!!!!!!! THEY NEED HELP!!!!!!! LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!!!!!!!!! WAIT LOOK!!!!!!! THAT'S TAILS AND COSMO!!!!!! THEIR TRYING TO STOP THAT METAREX!!!!! BUT IT' NOT WORKING!!!!!!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUH? SAID SONIC!! TIME FOR A SUPER SONIC REX ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEO YOU READY? AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPIN DASH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! DRAGON BLAST!!!!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! **HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID METACOSMOS!!!! (METACOSMOS ZIPS RIGHT BY TAILS AND COSMO AND COSMO SEES METACOSMOS) A METAREX!?!?!?! YAHOOOOOOOO!!!! DOOMREX YOUR FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

DOOMREX DELETED!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK THE PLANET EGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **THE PLANET EGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

SAID COSMO SURPRISED!!!!!! HAHAHA!!! I GOT THE PLANET EGG!!!!!!!!! THE METAREX STILL HAVE THE PLANET EGG!!! SAID COSMO NOT KNOWING THAT THE METAREX METACOSMOS IS A GOOD GUY!!! AND NOW FOR MY NEXT TRICK!!!!!!!! PLANET CONTROL!!!!!!!!! PLANET REGENERATION!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (THE PLANET EGG IS SENT BACK TO THE CORE OF MORBIUS) YEAH OH YEAH!!!!!! MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE STILL ON MORBIUS!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! YEAH BECAUSE ANOTHER METAREX ATTACKED SONIC AND FRIENDS REMEMBER?

DOOMREX WASN'T THE ONLY ONE HERE!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! LOOK THEY'RE GETTING READY TO BLAST OFF INTO SPACE TO COMBAT THE METAREX!!! BUT LOOK THE METAREX!!!! SONIC AND FRIENDS YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEH!!! LOOK THAT'S MEPHILES!!!!!!!! I AGREE WITH YOU ON THAT METAREX!!!! MY NAME IS ROCKETREX!!!!! AND WHO ARE YOU? HEY THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE SHADOW!!!!! MY NAME... IS **MEPHILES THE DARK!!!!!!!**

BZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! AND SONIC AND FRIENDS I'M AFRAID THAT THIS IS WHERE YOUR LITTLE DESTROY THE METAREX AND SAVE THE PLANET EGGS ADVENTURE ENDS RIGHT BEFORE IT EVEN BEGINS!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOT SO FAST!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! WHAT?!!??!?! SAID MEPHILES!!!!! WHO DARES?!?!??!?!?! WE DO!!!!! **THE LEGENDARY METAREX METACOSMOS!!!!!!** AND **THE ULTIMATE ROBOT NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!!!** AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!! **HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** WHY IS A METAREX BETRAYING DARK OAK? ASKED ROCKETREX!! I DON'T WORK FOR DARK OAK!!!!!!!!! THAT GUY IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?

SPINDASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!!!!!!** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROCKETREX DELETED!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!!!!! SO YOU MANAGE TO BEAT THAT METAREX HUH!! SAID MEPHILES!!! WELL YOU WON'T BEAT ME!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! HE'S USING THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID KNUCKLES!!!! ACTUALLY I'M NOT!!! I DON'T THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO GO SUPER!!!!!! AND NOW METACOSMOS DIE!!!!!!!!! DARK CHAOS LANCE!!!!!!!!

PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HEH!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!! PSHHH!!!!! PSHHH!!!!!!! TAKE THIS SUPER MEPHILES!!!!!!!! **METASMASH!!!!!!!!!** PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! **METACOSMOS YOU ANNOYING METAREX, YOU'VE JUST SEALED YOUR FATE!!!!!!!!** **CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** METABARRIER!!!!!!!!! BOM!!!!! RAHHHH!!! MY TURN SUPER MEPHILES!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!

**DRILLDASH!!!!!!** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!! **MY TURN!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!! **METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!** CHING SHING CHING!!!!!!! 

* * *

**METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **AND NOW FOR MY NEXT TRICK!!!!!!!** **SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!! ECLIPSE CANNON FIRE!!!!!!!! PRISM JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **CHARGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**WHAT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

SUPER MEPHILES DELETED!!!!!! YEAH OH YEAH!!!!!!! MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!!!!! SHINE!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!! LETS GO!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! RIGHT!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!!! OH AND SONIC AND FRIENDS!!!!! HUH? GOOD LUCK ON YOU QUEST TO FIND THE PLANET EGGS!!!!!! YOU HAVE OUR FULL SUPPORT!!!!!!!! AND NOW AR REVUR!!!!!!! TO THE PLANET SECTO!!!

END OF CHAPTER

**WELL NICE CHAPTER!**


	6. CHAPTER 6 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMO

ETHAN RICE

48

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 6 METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMOS'S MISSIONS PART 2 PLANET SECTO**

SHINE!!!!! THE DESERT PLANET TURNED WATER PLANET!!! PLANET SECTO!!!!!!!!! MAN THIS PLACE IS FLOODED!!!! STUPID METAREX!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! LOOK THAT'S CHRIS AND SONIC!!! THEY'RE BEINGING SURROUNDED BY FISH METAREX!!! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! NO NOT YET!! WE HAVE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE ON OUR SIDE!! LETS KEEP IT THAT WAY UNTIL WE STORM THE BASE!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! OK!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!!! WELL HERE'S THE INSIDE OF THE BASE!!! SO LETS FIND THE FISH METAREX BOSS THAT TOOK SONIC PRISONER!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!

LOOK THERE HE IS!!!!!!! AND LOOK HE'S FISHING AND USING SONIC AS BAIT FOR A SHARK AS PART OF HIS AMUSEMENT!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! LETS GO KICK HIS BUT!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT?!?!? AHHHHHHH!!!! SAID THE FISH METAREX BOSS!! **CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **HUH? SAID AMY ROSE WHO JUST GOT TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE BASE WITH FISH METAREX GUARDING THE ENTRANCE!!! WHAT THE... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS AND NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!!!

**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** OMG!!!! SAID AMY ROSE!!! RAH!!!!! WE MISSED HIM!!! HOW DO WE MISS A TARGET THAT BIG?!?!?!? SAID METACOSMOS!!! I DON'T KNOW BUT LETS BREAK THE DOOR DOWN AND GET THATMETAREX!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! RIGHT!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! WHAT A METAREX!!?!?!?!? SAID AMY ROSE!!!

LETS GET THEM!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!** SAID AMY ROSE THINKING THEY'RE ATTACKING HER!! HUH? SAID AMY ROSE CONFUSED!! TAKE THIS YOU FISHHEAD!!!! WHAT THE... WHY IS THAT METAREX ATTACKING THE OTHERS? WONDERED AMY ROSE!!! HEY YOU WANT A FISH I'LL GIVE YOU A FISH!!! SAID METACOSMOS BEATING THE FUDGE OUT OF A METAREX WITH ANOTHER METAREX!!! (AMY ROSE JUST LOOKS AT THE CHAOS WITH A TEAR DROP ON HER HEAD) YOU WANT MERCY I'LL GIVE YOU MERCY!!!! **WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!!!** HEY HE DESTROYED

CHARLIE!!!!!!! SAID A FISH METAREX!!! YOU NEXT!!!!! OH NO!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!! YOU LOSE!!!!!!! HEY WHAT ARE YOU ACK AHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! WELL THAT TAKES CARE OF THE DOOR!!! MY TURN!!!!! CHAOS SMASH!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT!!!!!! NOW LETS TAKE THE FISHHEAD OUT!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! YEAH IT'S TIME TO KNOCK MISTER FISHHEAD'S LIGHTS OUT!!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!! SONIC'S IN THERE!!!!!!! LETS FOLLOW THEM SAID AMY ROSE!!!!! SONIC'S IN HERE STILL BEINGING BAIT I BET!!!!!!!!!! LOOK I WAS RIGHT!!! LETS GET HIM!!!!!! SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID AMY ROSE!!! AMY?!?!?!!?!? SAID SONIC!!!!! HEY FISHHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! EAT THIS!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHH!! CRASH!!!!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!! AND MY NAME IS NOT FISHHEAD IT'S SHARKERREX!!!!!!! WELL SHARKERREX OR FISHHEAD YOUR GOING DOWN!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! RAHHHHHHHH!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!!! IT'S SHARKERREX NOT

FISHHEAD!!!! WHAT EVER FISHHEAD!!! SAID METACOSMOS TAUNTINGLY!!!! OH!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!! BUT WAIT YOUR A METAREX TOO!!! I KNOW BUT I'M BETTER THAN YOU!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! AND NOW FOR MY NEXT TRICK!!!!! **SPINDASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** AHHHHHHH!!! POW BOOM POW SMASH CRASH BOOM BOM BOOOOOOM PSHHHH BANG FAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT BOOOOOOOOM POW!!!!!!!!!! (SONIC AND AMY ROSE WATCH AS METACOSMOS IS BEATING THE LIVE HECK AND FUDGE OUT OF THE

FISHHEAD AS METACOSMOS CALLED HIM, SHARKERREX METAREX) HYAH!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HEY SHARK BOY HEADS UP!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC WHO JUST FREED SONIC FROM THE TRAP!! WHAT!?!?!? (NEO METAL SONIC THROWS THE SHARK AT SHARKERREX!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!** OK THAT WAS NOT COOL!!!! SAID SHARKERREX!!! REALLY NOW SAID NEO METAL SONIC AND METACOSMOS WHILE EATING THE SHARK THAT WAS JUST USED AS A WEAPON ON SHARKERREX!!!! MMMMMM GOOD SHARK!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! YUMMY!!!! SAID

METACOSMOS!!! MY SHARK!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID SHARKERREX!!!! THAT WAS DELECTABLE!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! I AGREE!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! **I'M GONNA KILL YOU JERKS NOW!!!!!!** SAID SHARKERREX!!!! BRING IT ON FISHY!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!! **IT'S SHARKERREX!!!!!!!!!!!** **GET IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **WE KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS WE'RE JUST MAKING INSULTS ABOUT YOU!!!! **RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID SHARKERREX REALLY REALLY PUKED OFF WITH MANY MANY ANGER SIGNS ON HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! **METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **METAL OVERLORD!!!** **SUPER **

**CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!** **ECLIPSE CANNON FIRE!!!!!!!! PRISM JUSTICE!!!!!!! CHARGING!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! !!!! !!!!!** SHARKERREX DELETED!!!!! LOOK THE PLANET EGG!!! I'VE GOT IT!!! PLANET CONTROL!!! PLANET REGENERATION!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!! (THE PLANET EGG IS SENT BACK TO THE CORE OF SECTO) YEAH OH YEAH!!!!! MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!!!!!!! SHINE!!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!!!!! LETS GO!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!! PLANET SECTO? OH YEAH THERE WAS MORE METAREX HERE!!! PLUS DR. EGGMAN!!! LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!!! BOKKUN TOLD US THAT NO ONE WAS FALLING FOR YOUR TRICK YOU NEEDING HELP SO YOU COULD GET THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! SAID DOCOE!! WELL I WOULDN'T SAY NO ONE FELL FOR IT!!! I MEAN KNUCKLES FELL FOR IT!!! OH CRUD!!!

**EGGMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID KNUCKLES!!! NO MATTER LETS GET RID OF THESE PESTS!!!!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! RIGHT!!!!! SAID DECOE AND BOCOE!!!! EGG MARS BATTLE READY!!!!!!! HEY EGGY!!!!!!!!!!! EAT ROBOT!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! WHAT!?!?!?!? SAID EGGMAN AND DECOE AND BOCOE!!! WHAT!!?!?!?!?! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! A METAREX!?!?!?!?! SAID AMY ROSE!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! DRILL SMASH!!!!!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'VE GOT THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!

NOW IT'S MY TURN!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! HEY WHAT ARE YOU... **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **TAKE THIS EGGMAN!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!! POW BOM BOOOOOOOM POW BANG BOOM PSHHH FAAAAAA PSHHHHH BZZZZZZZZZZZZT SMASH CRASH POW POW BANG BANG BOOM PSHHH FAAAAA PSHHHHH BZZZZZZZZZZZT BOM SMASH CRASH CRASH SMASH!!!! **HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CHAINSAW!?!?!?!?!** NOTHING IT JUST MAKES ME LOOK COOL!!!! NOW SAY YOUR PRAYERS JERK!!!! HYAH!!!!! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!** NEO THE DOOR!!! YES META!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!?!?!?!

SAID EGGMAN CONFUSED!!! NOTHING REALLY JUST THIS!!!!! HAVE A NICE TRIP SEE YOU NEXT FALL!!!!!! HEY WAIT **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! **DR. EGGMAN!!! SAID DECOE AND BOCOE!!! YOU GUYS ARE NEXT!!!! HYAH!!!!! **!!!!!** SAID DOCOE AND BOCOE!!!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!** (BOTH EGGMAN AND HIS ROBOTS ARE KNOCKED OUT ON THE GROUND) OH YEAH NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! WE NOW HAVE A MEGAZORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SINCE WHEN DID WE GO FROM SONIC TO POWER RANGERS!?!?!?!?!?!?! SAID NEO METAL SONIC VERY CONFUSED!!!! I THINK WHEN WE JUST JACK EGGMAN'S EGG MARS A FEW SECONDS AGO!!!! AND NOW FOR MY

NEXT TRICK!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!! EGG MARS NEW FEATURE!!! WHAT SLOTS FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS!?!?! SAID NEO METAL SONIC CONFUSED!!! OR FAKERALDS!!! WE EVEN HAVE A SLOT FOR A RAINBOW EMERALD!!! WE UPGRADE NOW!!! THE RED FAKERALD!!! POWER UP!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!! **EGG MARS TRANSFORM TO THE SUPER PHOENIX MEGAZORD!!!!!!!!** DRILL ARM UPGRADE TO TERRA DRILL!!! OH YEAH NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A MEGAZORD!!!! AND NOW SONIC!!! HERE TAKE THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! (THROWS THE CHAOS EMERALD TO SONIC) UM THANKS!!! SAID SONIC NO PROB!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! AND NOW WE

LEAVE!!! SHINE!!! TO THE NEXT PLANET!!!! SHINE!!! WE'RE STILL ON PLANET SECTO!?!?! NEW MISSION PROTECT COSMO AND DESTROY THE METAREX!!! WELL ALRIGHT!!!! RIBBIT!!!!! I AM FROGGERREX!!!!! AND NOW GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD AND PLANET EGG!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!! SAID SONIC!!!! FINE THEN I'LL TAKE THEM FROM YOU ALONG WITH COSMO!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! RIBBIT!!!!! HEY FROGBRAIN LEAVE THEM ALONG!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! WHAT WHO DARES? I DO!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! **METACOSMOS THE LEGENDARY METAREX!!!!!!!!! ****SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!** YOU LIKE MY INTRO? I MADE IT MYSELF!!!! AND NOW SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!! HYAH!!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!?!?!?! YOU LOSE!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!! WELL THEN FROGGERREX

YOU GOING TO LET COSMO GO OR NOT? NEVER!!!! I'LL SWALLOW HER WHOLE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! RIBBIT!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!! WELL THE OK FROGGERREX YOU'VE JUST SEALED YOUR FATE!!! SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!!!!!! **HYAH!!!!!!!!** NEO YOU GET COSMO I'LL DEAL WITH FROGBREATH!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! RIGHT META!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! IT'S FROOGERREX YOU JERKS!!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!! HEY WE'RE INSULTING YOU FROGBREATH!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! OH YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!! BRING IT ON!!! HYAH!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! WHAT!?!!?!?!?! AHHHHHH!!! BOOM!!

YOU JERK!!! **METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!** TAKE THIS JERK!!!!!! HYAH!!! POW!!!!! RAH!!!! YOUR DEAD!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!! AND NOW SPINDASH!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!!!!!! **SAID METAL OVERLORD!!!!! AHHHHH!!! SAID COSMO!!! DON'T WORRY COSMO YOUR SAFE NOW!!!! UM THANKS!! SAID COSMO!!! **OK METACOSMOS YOU CAN KICK FROGGY'S BUTT NOW!!!** SAID METAL OVERLORD!! WITH PLEASURE NEO!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHING!!!!! **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT SWORD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?** ASKED FROGGERREX SERIOUSLY FREAKING OUT NOW!!!! THIS!!!

STAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ME EYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!! OH I'M DYING!!!!!!! OH MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT I DON'T HAVE A MOM!!!!!!! OF COUSE YOU DON'T!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! DARK OAK MADE YOU!!! SO YOU DON'T HAVE A MOTHER!!!! SAID METAL OVERLORD!!! I WON'T LOSE!!!!!!!! SORRY BUT IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHH!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN!?!?!?!?! YOUR DREAMING!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW I SHALL SHOW YOU JUST HOW POWERLESS YOU AND YOUR FRIEND JUST ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BY CONSUMING COSMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RIBBIT!!!!!!!!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! OH I DARE!!!!!!!! RIBBIT!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (LASHES TONGUE AT COSMO AND EATS HER) **COSMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SCREAMED EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? RIBBIT!!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!! SHUT UP!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! WHAT!?!?!?! I **SAID SHUT THE FUDGE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!?!?! RIBBIT!!! SAID FROGGERREX!!!! SHINE SHINE SHINE SHINE SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **METACOSMOS YOU LOOK ****DIFFERENT!!!!!!** SAID METAL OVERLORD!!!! SUPER METAREX POWER!!!!!!!! **WHOA THAT'S NEW!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID METAL OVERLORD!!! **FROGGERREX!!!! ****YOU!!!!**

**DIE!!!!!!****NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** WHAT NO **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIBBIT!!!!!!!!** **!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!!** FROGGERREX DELETED!!!!!!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **COSMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SPINDASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!!!!! **HUH? PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T WORRY COSMO YOUR SAFE NOW AND THAT ALL THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! SHINE!!!!!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!!!!!! NEO LETS GO!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

END OF CHAPTER

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ANY ERRORS LET ME KNOW. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	7. CHAPTER 7 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMO

ETHAN RICE

48

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 7 METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMOS'S MISSIONS PART 3 PLANET BREEZY**

SHINE! THE ICE PLANET!!! PLANET BREEZY!!!!!!!!! LETS GO TAKE THAT METAREX DOWN!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA SONIC YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID THE METAREX!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!!! MY ICESWORD WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!! CHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HEY ICEHEAD WHY WASTE YOUR TIME ON SONIC WHEN YOU CAN FIGHT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT WHO SAID THAT? SAID THE METAREX!! I DID METACOSMOS THE LEGENDARY METAREX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID

METACOSMOS!!! AND YOU LEAVE SONIC AND FRIENDS ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!!!!!!!! A METAREX!?!?!!?!??!?! SAID TAILS!!! WHY SHOULD WE FIGHT EACH OTHER WHEN WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING SONIC? SAID THE METAREX!!!! BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE ENEMIES!!!!!!!!!! AND YOUR NAME IS? SAID METACOSMOS!!!! THE NAME'S ICESAURREX!!!!! AND YOUR ABOUT TO GET A TASTE OF MY SWORD!!!!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!! ICY!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! ICY!?!?!?!?

SAID ICESAURREX!!!! IT'S AN INSULT!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! AND NOW YOU LOSE!!! SUPER METAREX POWER!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!! SUPER METACOSMOS!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOW YOUR IN TROUBLE!!!! LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!!! YOU WILL NOT WIN!!! METAREX ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID ICESAURREX!!! HEHEHEH SO WE MEET AGAIN METACOSMOS!!! SAID MEPHLES!!! MEPHILES THE DARK!!?!?!?!?! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE ALL OF YOU AND THAT INCLUDES YOU SONIC AND FRIENDS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! SAID MEPHILES!!!!! AND WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY? SAID ICESAURREX!!! MY NAME IS

MEPHILES THE DARK!!! AN ENEMIE OF SONIC AND THE ONE WHO SHALL KILL HIM!!!! YOU CAN HAVE HIS FRIENDS!!! SAID MEPHILES!!! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO ELIMINATE THESE PESTS!!! RAH!!!!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HAHAHAHA AND NOW IT'S TIME TO MAKE MYSELF GROW!!!! **RAHHHHHHH!!!** (PULLS OUT A BOMB LIKE THE ONES LORD ZEDD USES ON POWER RANGERS TO MAKE HIS MONSTERS GROW) **POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****!!!!!!!!!!!** NOW IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE HERO STOMP!!!!!! WE NEED SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD POWER NOW!!!!!!!! (MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS THEME PLAYS) NEO YOU TAKE

ICESAURREX I'LL TAKE MEPHILES!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! RIGHT!!! **METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID METAL OVERLORD!!!!! ICESAURREX YOUR FINISHED!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!!! I SHALL FREEZE YOUR CIRCUITS NOW TIME TO FREEZE!!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!! SAID ICESAURREX!!!!!!!!!! **BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID METAL OVERLORD!!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID ICESAURREX!!!! SLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **IS **

**THAT ACTUALLY SUPPOSE TO HURT ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?** ASKED METAL OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!! **YOUR JUST A PEST!!!** **NOW DIE ICESAURREX!!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!!! ECLISPE CANNON FIRE!!!!!!!!!! PRISM JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARGING!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** WHAT NO!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

**!!!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!!!!** ICESAURREX DELETED!!!! SUPER MEPHILES YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!

SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!!!!! **THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!! THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND TO EVEN UP THE SCORE!! GO GO POWER RANGER!! NO ONE WILL EVEN TAKE THEM DOWN THE POWER LIES ON THEIR !!!!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!!!** **GUITAR **

**SOLO** RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU WILL DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!! CHAOS BLAST!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO STOP ME!!!!! TERRADRILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **THEY KNOW THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS LIEING IN THEIR HANDS!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!! THEY KNOW TO ONLY USE THEIR WEAPONS FOR DEFENSE!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!! NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN THE POWER**

** LIES ON THEIR !!!!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS!!! GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!!! GUITAR SOLO** I WON'T LOSE TO YOU SO EASILY!!!!!!!! DARK CHAOS LANCE!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! BOM!! WHAT!?!?!? THAT WON'T WORK THE SUPER PHOENIX

MEGAZORD!!! AND NOW YOU LOSE!!!!!! (PULLS OUT THE PHEOENIX POWER SWORD) **WHEN DID WE GET A POWER SWORD?** ASKED METAL OVERLORD!!! IT CAME WITH THE UPGRADE!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT NO!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!!!!!!!!! **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **!!!!!!!!!** SUPER MEPHILES DELETED!!!!! I WIN MEPHILES!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!! I GOT THE PLANET EGG!!!!! PLANET CONTROL!!!!!!! PLANET REGENERATION!!!!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(THE PLANET EGG IS SENT BACK TO THE CORE OF BREEZY) I'LL TAKE THAT EMERALD!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!!! WHOA THEY DESTROYED THOSE GUYS!!! SAID SONIC!! HEY GIVE US THAT CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!! SAID KNUCKLES!!!!!! SORRY NO CAN DO!!!! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS A FAKERALD!!!! AND I DO BELIEVE YOUR LOOKING

FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS NOT FAKES!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!!!! NEO LETS GO!!! RIGHT!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! BUT FIRST HYAH!!!!!! UPGRADING NOW!!!!! SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD POWERED UP!!!!!! LASER AND FISTS UPGRADE TO TERRA LASER AND FISTS!!!!!!! AND ALSO MEMORY BLAST!!! NOW WHEN WE MEET YOU'LL REMEMBER US!!! NOW LETS GO!!!!!!!

END OF CHAPTER

**WELL THIS WAS A GREAT CHAPTER! AND NICE USE OF GO GO POWER RANGERS LONG VERSION IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! THAT CAME WITH THE UPGRADE THING I THOUGHT UP AWHILE BACK. REMINDS ME OF THAT DUCKTALES 2 RESIDUCK EVIL SCENE WITH THE GUN. AND I QUOTE "WHERE'D YOU GET THE GUN?" "IT CAME WITH THE ICE CREAM!" HAHAHA! GOOD TIMES, GOOD TIMES.**

**ANYWAY AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW OF ANY ERRORS AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	8. CHAPTER 8 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMO

ETHAN RICE

48

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 8 METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMOS'S MISSIONS PART 4 PLANET WILDVINE AND A NEW ALLY**

SHINE!!!!!!!!!! LOOK THE FIRST METAREX THAT WE DESTROYED IT'S BACK!!! YEAH BUT SONIC WILL DESTROY HIM THIS TIME!!!! SONIC POWER CANNON FIRE!!!!!! SAID EVERYONE!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! DOOMREX DELETED!!!!!! SEE TOLD YOU!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! AND THERE GOES SONIC!!!!! AND THAT MONKEY METAREX!!!! DUDE'S A IDIOT!!!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!!! PLANET GROWTH!!!!!!! OOK OOK THIS GUY IS FINISHED!!!

THIS GUY WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME AND GET THE PLANET EGG!!!!! I WASN'T MADE FOR FIGHTING!!! IF THOSE GUYS FOLLOW ME HERE I'M FINISHED!!! OOK OOK THEY DID FOLLOW ME!!! SAID THE METAREX NOT KNOWING THAT THEY'RE LOOK FOR SONIC AND NOT HIM!!! I CAN'T FIGHT THEM!! WAIT MAYBE THERE'S A WAY TO FIGHT WITHOUT FIGHTING!!! HEHEHEH!!!! I'M GOING TO SET TRAPS NOW!!! OOK OOK!!!! SAID THE METAREX!!! SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID AMY!!!

THAT WAS AMY!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! LETS GO WE HAVE A PLANET EGG TO FIND!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! RIGHT!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! MEANWHILE AMY, CREAM, AND COSMO WERE LOOKING FOR BOTH SONIC AND THE PLANET EGG... LOOK THE PLANET EGG!!! HMM DOESN'T THIS SEEM WIERD TO YOU? ASKED AMY!! HOW SO? ASKED COSMO!! I MEAN HOW DID THE PLANET EGG GET RIGHT THERE? IT'S LIKE SOMEONE PUT IT THERE!! SAID AMY!! AMY'S RIGHT THAT IS WEIRD!! IT COULD BE A TRAP!! SAID CREAM!!! EITHER WAY WE NEED TO GET THE PLANET EGG!!! SAID COSMO!!! (AS COSMO PICKS THE PLANET EGG UP THE TRAP ACTIVATES)

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAID EVERYONE!!! OOK OOK THE TRAP WORKED!!!! OOK OOK BUT I CAN'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT I MEAN IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU WERE SAPS IT WOULDN'T HAVE WORK!! IF THE OTHERS ARE AS WEAK AS YOU GUYS THEN I'LL BE FINISHED WITH THE MISSION IN NO TIME!!! SAID THE METAREX!!! LETS US GO!!!!!!! SAID AMY!!! SORRY BUT I'VE GOT OTHERS TO TRAP!!! OOK OOK!!! AMY I'M SORRY I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS A TRAP!!! SAID COSMO!!! BOOOM!!

YOU WERE SAYING? SAID AMY!!! WELL IT SEEMS YOU GUYS HAVE THAT COVERED!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! YOU GUYS!?!? THAT'S RIGHT!!! THE LEGENDARY METAREX METACOSMOS!!! AND NEO METAL SONIC!!!! WE HAVE A PLANET EGG TO FIND!! SO LETS FIND IT!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! RIGHT!!!!! SAID EVERYONE!! HEY LOOK THE PLANET EGG!!! SAID COSMO!!! THIS LOOKS FAMILER!!! SAID AMY!!! IT COULD BE ANOTHER TRAP!!! SAID CREAM!! I WONDER WOULD THE METAREX TRY THE SAME TRAP TWICE? WELL ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!! SAID COSMO!! DON'T WORRY IF IT IS A TRAP ONLY I'LL BE CAUGHT!! SAID COSMO!! UM YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?

SAID METACOSMOS!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ASKED COSMO!! WELL IF IT IS A TRAP THEN THERE'S A CHANCE IT WILL GET YOU ALL DESPITE ONLY ONE OF YOU TRIGGERING IT!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! I'LL GET THE PLANET EGG!!! YOU GUYS STAY OVER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET EGG!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! UM NO I'LL GET THE PLANET EGG AND YOU GUYS STAY OVER THERE!!! SAID COSMO!!! UM OK!!! YOU TRY TO HELP A GIRL AND THEY DON'T LISTEN HUH? SAID METACOSMOS!!!

I AGREE!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! OH WELL LET THEM BE TRAPPED AGAIN WHILE WE'RE NOT!! LIKE IT'S NOT LIKE WE DIDN'T WARN THEM YOU KNOW!!! AID METACOSMOS!!! YEAH I KNOW!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THEY GOT TRAPPED AGAIN... SAID METACOSMOS WITH AN ANIME TEARDROP ON HIS FACE!! OOK OOK I CAUGHT YOU!!! HEY DIDN'T I ALREADY CATCH YOU? HOW'D YOU GET OUT? SAID THE METAREX!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!! SAID AMY!!!

YOU FELL FOR THE SAME TRAP TWICE MAN YOU REALLY ARE SAPS!!! SAID THE METAREX!!! HE TOTALLY IS BLINDED TO THE FACT THAT WE'RE HERE TOO!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! HUH WHO ARE YOU? SAID THE METAREX!!! THE NAME'S METACOSMOS!! MINE'S NEO METAL SONIC!!! WHAT'S YOURS!?!?!??! THEY BOTH SAID!!! THE NAME'S MONKAY!!! OOK OOK!!! YOUR A METAREX!!! YEAH I KNOW BUT I'M WITH THEM!!! (POINTS TO COSMO AND FRIENDS) SO YOUR THE ENEMY THEN OOK OOK!!!

YEAH PRETTY MUCH!! YOUR SO DEAD!! SAID AMY!!! CREAM!!! RIGHT!!! SAID CREAM!!! CHEESE ATTACK!!! CHAO CHAO!!!! HYAH!!! CHAO CHAO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SAID MONKAY!! GET THE PLANET EGG!!! RIGHT!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID AMY!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA SO SONIC GIVE ME BACK THE CHAOS EMERALD YOU STOLE FROM ME!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!!! HEY IF IT WASN'T FOR THE METAREX I'D STILL HAVE THEM ALL!!! SAID SONIC!!! SORRY BUT THAT'S THE RULES IN EVIL!!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!! OOK OOK!!! HYAH!!! (AMY JUMPS AND LANDS ON EGGMAN) AHH!!

SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! HYAH!!!!!! (CREAM AND COSMO JUMP ON DECOE AND BOCOE) HMM? HYAH!!!!!! OOK OOK!!! (MONKAY JUMPS ON DECOE AND BOCOE AND SMASHES THEM) AHHHHH!!! SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID AMY!!! AMY!!! SAID SONIC!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHH YOU MY HEAD IS NOT A JUMPING SPOT!!!!!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAID AMY AND CREAM AND COSMO!!! ARGH!!! SAID SONIC AND KNUCKLES AND TAILS!! OOK OOK HEY I'M FIGHTING SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS TOO!!! SAID MONKAY!!! DOESN'T MATTER NO ONE JUMPS ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!!! HEY EGGMAN LET THEM GO AND SURRENDER NOW

OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! UM THINK YOU JUST MADE A REFERENCE TO POKEMON!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! WHAT'S POKEMON?!?!?! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! JAPANESE CHILD'S ANIME SERIES ABOUT A KID WHO TRAINS HIS POKEMON SO HE CAN BE THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! OH!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!!! **AND NOW RELEASE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** NEVER!!! THEN YOU LEFT US NO CHOICE!!! NEO CALL THE MEGAZORD!!! MEGAZORD? SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! WE NEED SUPER PHOENIX MEGAZORD POWER NOW!!!!! THEY SAID!!! SO THAT'S A MEGAZORD!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN AS

THE SUPER PHOENIX MEGAZORD APPEARS!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!! SUPER PHOENIX MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!!!! PHOENIX POWERSWORD!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! OH FUDGE!!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! HYAH!!!!!!!! SLICE!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY ROBOT!!!! YOU LOSE EGGY!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW MONKAY GIVE US THE PLANET EGG!! OOK OOK I COULDN'T TRICK YOU I'M REALLY SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!! (SONIC PICKS UP THE CHAOS EMERALD) THAT A NICE EMERALD!!!! SAID MONKAY AS HE WENT FOR THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! I'M NOT THAT SLOW!!! SAID SONIC!!!! (EVERYONE LOOKS AT MONKAY

WITH DEATH IN THEIR EYES) THIS MISSION IS DRIVING ME BANANAS!!!! SAID MONKAY JUST BEFORE HE GETS DESTROYED!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!!!! HUH? SAID AMY!! DON'T DESTROY HIM JUST YET!! HUH? SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! WHY HESITATE? BECAUSE HE'S NOT MUCH OF A FIGHTER AND WHAT HARM CAN THIS GUY REALLY DO TO US HUH? BESIDES MONKAY HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN OUR TEAM? OOK OOK? JOIN YOUR TEAM? WHAT WHY META?

SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW NEO THAT AN ENEMY COULD PROVE TO BE A GREAT ALLY IF THEY CHANGE SIDES!! HMM YOU MAKE EXCELLENT POINT!! ALRIGHT THEN MONKAY WANT TO JOIN? OOK OOK WHY SHOULD I JOIN THE TEAM? SAID MONKAY CONFUSED!! ONE YOU'LL BE HELPING YOURSELF HERE!! TWO IF YOU DON'T THOSE GUYS ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!! AND THREE EVEN IF YOU ESCAPE DARK OAK WOULD DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR FAILER ON GETTING THE PLANET

EGG AND CHAOS EMERALD!!! SO YOUR CHOICE EITHER JOIN US OR BE DESTROYED!!! I SHALL JOIN YOU THEN!!! WITH THAT LOGIC HOW COULD I REFUSE? WELCOME TO THE TEAM MONKAY!!! NOW ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO! SAID METACOSMOS! PLANET CONTROL!! PLANET REGERATION!! SHINE!! (THE PLANET EGG RETURNS TO THE CORE OF PLANET WILDVINE) LETS GO TO THE NEXT PLANET!!!! RIGHT!!!! SHINE!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!! LETS GO!!! MONKAY WE'LL FILL YOU IN ON THE THE STUFF

THAT'S HAPPENIN RIGHT NOW WHEN WE GET TO THE NEXT PLANET!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! OOK OOK OK!! SAID MONKAY!!! SHINE!!!!!! HEY WHERE ARE WE? ASKED MONKAY!! WE'RE ON THE SHIP THAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON JACKING BEFORE YOUR PLAN FAILED BIG TIME!! SAID METACOSMOS!! OH AND WHY ARE WE HERE? BECAUSE THIS IS THE NEXT AREA WE NEED TO GO TO!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! OH!! SAID MONKAY!! HEY SONIC!! SAID METACOSMOS!! YOU GUYS? SAID SONIC!!

YEAH IT SEEMS THE TIME PORTAL SENT US TO YOU SHIP!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! I SEE WELL WHAT NOW? SAID SONIC? WELL THE CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY WILL BE HERE SOON TO DROP OFF SOME SUPPLIES FOR CHRIS!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! OK AND? SAID SONIC!! YOU GUYS MISTAKE IT FOR A METAREX SHIP SO WE CAME

TO TELL YOU WHO IT IS TO AVOID A SERIOUS MISUNDERSTANDING!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! I SEE WELL THANKS I'LL GO TELL TAILS AND THE OTHERS!!! SAID SONIC!!! OK YOU DO THAT!!! SHINE!!! THE TIME PORTAL!!!! OUR MISSION HERE IS DONE NOW TO THE NEXT PLANET!!! RIGHT!!!! SAID EVERYONE!! PLANET ILLUSION!!!

END OF CHAPTER

**WELL THIS WHAS EXPLOSIVE AND RANDOM! THE TITLE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BEN 10 BTW. I JUST NOW REALISED THE CONNECTION BUT OH WELL. POKEMON REF. WAS GOOD TOO! LET ME KNOW BOUT ANY ERRORS AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	9. CHAPTER 9 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMO

ETHAN RICE

48

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 9 METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMOS'S MISSIONS PART 5 PLANET ILLUSION**

SHINE!!!!!! PLANET ILLUSION!!!! LOOK IT'S AN HAUNTED HOUSE!!!! SAID MONKAY!! YEAH WE KNOW BUT IT'S AN ILLUSION MADE BY THAT METAREX MADE OF NANITES!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! SO LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!!! RIGHT!!!! SAID NEO AND MONKAY! THE HOUSE IS A TRAP BUT SONIC DOESN'T KNOW YET! SAID MONKAY! LOOK THERE'S SONIC LETS WARN HIM ABOUT THE METAREX TRAP!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID THE TEAM!! HEY SONIC!!! YOU GUYS AGAIN? SAID SONIC!! YEAH WE'RE HERE TO WARN YOU THAT HAUNTED HOUSE IS AN ILLUSION MADE BY THE

METAREX!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! THANKS FOR THE HINT!!! SAID SONIC!!! YOUR WELCOME!!! HEY SONIC WE SHOULD WORK TOGETHER THREE OF A KIND BIRDS OF A FEATHER!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! UM RIGHT!! SAID SONIC!! OK WHY ARE WE NOW RIPPING OFF KIDNAP THE SANDY CLAWS? ASKED NEO METAL SONIC!! WE'RE NOT IT'S IN THE DISCLAIMER!! SAID METACOSMOS!! DISCLAIMER? ASKED SONIC!! WE'RE IN A STORYBOOK OF SORTS YOU COULD SAY!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! LOOK

THE METAREX!!! SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SAVE SONIC BY TELL OF MY PLAN HUH? SAID METAREX!! I'M NANITERREX!!! AND YOUR FINISHED!!! LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!! WE NEED SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD POWER NOW!!!!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! HYAH!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! HYAH!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! SUPER PHEONIX MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!!! THEY SAID!! BRING IT ON!!!! THUNDER BEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID NANITERREX!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!!!!!

YOUR NOT TAKING US DOW THAT EASILY!!! PHOENIX SHEILD!!!!!!!! BOM!! ARGH!!! DIE!!!!!!! SAID NANITERREX!!! NO YOU DIE!!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! PHOENIX POWERSWORD!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! NANITERREX DELETED!! I'VE GOT THE PLANET EGG!! SAID METACOSMOS!! PLANT CONTROL!! PLANET REGENERATION!!! (THE PLANET EGG GOES BACK TO THE CORE OF PLANET ILLUSION) SHINE!!! THE TIME PORTAL!! LETS GO!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! WAIT LOOK IT'S SHADOW!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! HE HAS THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! PSH!!! HE'S GONE!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! OH WELL FORGET IT

FOR NOW!! SAID METACOSMOS!! LETS GO!! SAID MONKAY!! THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER DON'T YOU THINK NEO? ASKED METACOSMOS! INDEED IT WAS! ALSO WHY DIDN'T WE PUT THE CHAOTIX EPISODE IN? ASKED NEO METAL SONIC! THERE WASN'T ENOUGH PLOT TO IT! JUST HELPING WITH THE SUPPLIES AND CONVINCING THE CHAOTIX NOT TO TAKE CREAM BACK TO HER MOTHER AS SEE WANTS TO HELP SONIC! I SEE! AND I THINK YOU JUST SUMMERISED THE PLOT OF THE EPISODE...

SAID NEO METAL SONIC! PROBABLY DID! SAID METACOSMOS! ANYWAY TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!! SAID METACOSMOS! I THINK WE JUST BROKE THE 4TH WALL! SAID MONKAY. YES WE DID. SAID NEO METAL SONIC.

END OF CHAPTER

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT HEY 4TH WALL BREAKING!! ANYWAY ERRORS LET ME KNOW. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	10. CHAPTER 10 THE METAREX ARMY AND METACOSM

ETHAN RICE

48

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE TERRA WAR**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND FRIENDS AND ENEMIES-SEGA, LIMBO JUDGE-TAILSLOVESCOSMO, JACKLE AND OTHER NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, MARIA ROBOTNIK **HEDGEHOG-**LU-RAZIEL (NOTE THIS IS HIS VERSION OF MARIA NOT SEGA'S THE ORIGINAL CREATORS) MARIA ROBOTNIK-SEGA, MECHA SONIC BLACKS AND CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, SIGMA-CAPCOM, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr., EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, grim fanfic-ciel the hedgehog/ciel-hedgehog, MEGAMAN CHARACTERS-CAPCOM, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, POKEMON REFERENCE-Satoshi Tajiri, NBC REFERENCE-TIM BURDEN

**CHAPTER 10 METAREX ARMY AND METACOSMOS'S MISSIONS PART 6 SCARSHIP BATTLERS PART 1**

SHINE!!! LOOK WE'RE IN SPACE AGAIN!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! NO PLANET? OOK OOK!! SAID MONKAY!! HM THIS AREA... LOOKS LIKE A BATTLEGROUND!! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS? SAID METACOSMOS!! OOK OOK THIS LOOKS LIKE SCARSHIP'S WORK!!!! SAID MONKAY!! SCARSHIP!?!??!?!?!!?? THEY SAID!!! YEAH HE'S THIS GIANT BATTLESHIP MADE FOR DESTRUCTION!!! HE'S IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT!!!! HA NO ONE'S IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! EVEN SCARSHIP

MUST HAVE A WEAKSPOT!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! OOK OOK FIGHTING SCARSHIP IS SUICIDE!!! OOK OOK!! SAID MONKAY!!! MEANWHILE FARWAY IN SPACE... BLAST WE'VE LOST SONIC!! SAID DR. EGGMAN!!! WHAT!?!?!? TARGET LOCATED!! EGGMAN PREPARE TO DIE!!! SAID SCARSHIP!! WHO ARE YOU? ASKED !! I AM SCARSHIP!!

DARK OAK ORDERED ME TO DESTROY BOTH YOU AND SONIC!! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SCARSHIP SHOOTS MISSILES AT DR. EGGMAN) PSH!!! PSH!! PSH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! MISSION COMPLETE EGGMAN IS DEAD!!! SONIC YOUR NEXT!!! NEO WE SHOULD ACTIVATE YOUR CLOKING MODE NOW!! SAID METACOSMOS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! **NOTE: NEO IS A IN A SHIP FORM RIGHT NOW THE PHOENIX MEGAZORD IS IN THE STORAGE AREA OF THE SHIP RIGHT NOW!!** CLOKING MODE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!!! LOOK IT'S SCARSHIP AND SONIC!!! SAID MONKAY!! YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED SONIC!!! SAID

SCARSHIP!!! BRING IT ON!! SAID SONIC!!! HEY SONIC YOU COULD USE SOME HELP WITH THIS GUY!!! SAID METACOMOS!! HUH? WHO SAID THAT? ASKED SCARSHIP!! WE DID!!! CLOKING MODE DEACTIVATED!! ANOTHER THREAT?!?!?!? THAT'S RIGHT AND YOUR GOING DOWN!!! LETS GO NEO!! SAID METACOSMOS!! RIGHT META!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!! ROBOT MODE ACTIVATE!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? SAID SCARSHIP!!!! YES WE DO!! YOU ARE A FOOL

NOW DIE!!! SAID SCARSHIP!! MEANWHILE IN THE PRISON CELL... WE NEED TO ESCAPE GUYS!!! NEO AND META COULD BE IN TROUBLE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! ALLOW ME CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!! SAID SHADOW!! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!** WELL THAT'S ONE WAY TO ESCAPE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WITH AN ANIME TEAR DROP ON HIS FACE!! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPE MEPHILES!! SAID THE METAREX!! STOP THEM!!! SAID MEPHILES!! YES MASTER MEPHILES!!! SAID THE METAREX!!

WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE!!! SAID MEPHILES!! MEANWHILE... BOOM!! BOOOM!!! HYAH!! ! ATOMIC BLAZER!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHH!!! METAREX DELETED!!! HURRY GUYS WE NEED TO ESCAPE TO HELP META AND NEO!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!!! SAID EVERYONE!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! PSH!!! PSH!!! WHAT THE SCARSHIP!?!?!?!?!?!? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! HMM ANOTHER THREAT!?!? SAID SCARSHIP!! THAT'S RIGHT!!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! AND YOUR... IS THAT THAT MONKEY METAREX I SEE? OOK OOK IT IS NAMES MONKAY!! SAID MONKAY!! I'M ON YOUR SIDE MASTER BASS!! SAID MONKAY!!! I SEE METACOSMOS MUST HAVE RECRUITED YOU!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OOK OOK YEP!!! SAID MONKAY!! NOW BACK TO ACTION!!! SCARSHIP YOUR FINISHED!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU THINK **YOU** CAN BEAT ME?!?!? YOUR DREAMING!!! NOW DIE!!! DREAMING HUH WELL THEN YOU KNOW WHAT

THEY SAY SOME DREAMS ARE SO POWERFUL THAT THEY CAN BECOME REAL!!! NOW WE END THIS!!! SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR GIGA-XISBASS!!! FLASH!!!!! WHAT'S THIS POWER!?!?!? SAID SCARSHIP!! GUYS LET TAKE EM DOWN!!! RIGHT!!! SAID THE TEAM!! SUPER DARKSPINE SIRLANCELOT SHADOW!!! ROGUEBREAK!! SAID ROGUE!! HYAH!!! SLASH!! AHHHH!! SAID SCARSHIP!!! YOU DIE FOR THAT!! DEATHMISSLE!!! PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH

PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!! SAID ROGUE!! MY MU REJECTION PROTECTS ME!! SAID ROGUE!! BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM!! NOW IT'S MY TURN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CHAOS BLAST!!! HYAH!!! (GIGA-XISBASS FLIES TO SCARSHIP THEN BLASTS HIM

WITH CHAOS ENERGY) **BOOOOOOOOOOM**!! AHHHH!!! SAID SCARSHIP!! YOUR WILL PAY!! NOW EAT SCARLASER!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!! FINALIZE RED JOKER!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! PSH!! NOISEFORCEBIGBANG RED GAIA ERASER!!! **PSHHHHHHHHH!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!** AHHHH!!! SAID

SCARSHIP!!! SHADOW NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT MASTER BASS!!! CHAOS LANCE!!! SAID SHADOW!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!! METAL OVERLORD!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! **!!!**** METAL OVERLORD!!** SAID METAL OVERLORD!! **SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!! OVERDRIVE!!! ECLIPSE CANNON FIRE!!! PRISM JUSTICE!!! **SAID METAL OVERLORD!!** PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **WHAT NO I CAN'T LOSE I AM INVINCIBLE!!!! SAID SCARSHIP!!

AHHHHH!! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOM!!!! SCARSHIP DELETED!!! YEAH O YEAH MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SHINE!! THE TIMEPORTAL!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! LETS GO!! WAIT MASTER BASS!! SAID METACOSMOS!! YES META? I NEED TO GO BACK IN TIME TO PREVENT SCARSHIP FROM

MURDERING COSMO'S FAMILY!!! SAID METACOSMOS!! OK GO THEN!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WE'LL WAIT HERE FOR YOUR RETURN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! RIGHT!! NEO, MONKAY LETS GO!! SAID METACOSMOS!! RIGHT!! THEY SAID!!! SHINE!! A NEW TIMEPORTAL APPEARED!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CHAOS CONTROL!! SAID METACOSMOS!! *WARPS THROUGH THE TIMEPORTAL*

END OF CHAPTER

**WELL THIS CHAPTER IS INTERESTING!! SCARSHIP'S NOT GOING TO FORGET THIS ONE!! ANY ERRORS? LET ME KNOW! NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


End file.
